


The Shameless Family

by gegemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children, M/M, alternative universe, modern family verse
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family that's looks like a mess but kinda sweet really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> 假纪录片形式，方括号内的斜体字为人物自白。

【 _你最担心什么？_ 】

【 _Basti：围巾和鞋不搭。_ 】

【 _Mario：Holger冲进我们的卧室。_ 】

【 _Oli：前妻们来要钱。_ 】

【 _Torsten：无糖食品。_ 】

【 _Miro：所谓的高科技玩意儿。_ 】

\--------------------------------

Miro：电视机音量。

语音控制系统：你是说“电四七英量”？

Miro：电视机！音！量！

语音控制系统： 抱歉，无法获取指令。

Miro：Toni！我耳膜要裂了！

Toni：电视机音量。

语音控制系统：你是说“电视机音量”？

Miro：开什么玩笑？

语音控制系统：你是说“开大点音量”？

Miro：不！！！

\-------------------------------

Torsten：这是什么东西？

Per：无糖脱脂牛奶。

Torsten：你不如往白水里放把淀粉给我喝。

Per：开什么玩笑，你不能再吃淀粉了。

\---------------------------

Holger（抱着枕头和小鸭子跑进Basti和Mario的卧室）：我做了一个恶梦！

Mario：我正在做恶梦……

Basti：Holger，或许是因为你抱小鸭子抱得太紧才会梦到被人掐脖子。

Holger：可我梦到的不是小鸭子掐我，是Phili！

\---------------------------

 

Torsten：我要给社保机构打电话投诉，我被儿子虐待。

Per：你打吧，我会告诉他们你得了老年痴呆。

Torsten：那我真打了。（拿起电话，拨号）喂？

Oli（接电话）：喂？这个月的赡养费已经汇给你了！

Tosten（偷瞄Per）：我儿子虐待我。

Oli：他又不是我儿子。你吃错药了吧。（挂断）

Per：Oli说什么？

Torsten：…把烤奶酪还给我，不然我把你脑袋拧下来。

Per（踮起脚）：你试试啊。（被Torsten一拳打到肚子）你不守信用！

Torsten：你才知道。

\-------------------------

Miro（接电话）：喂？

Per：喂？你那里电视怎么那么吵？

Miro：Mark送了我们一套语音控制系统，Toni非要装上，于是电视机发疯了。

Per：让Toni拆掉不行吗？

Miro：他不肯。他要等“Mark叔叔”来的时候一起玩。

Per：我爸非要吃烤奶酪，我不给他就打我。

Miro：他要吃你就让他去死好了，这世界不缺他一个死胖子。

Torsten（从另一个房间的分机）：你以为我听不见吗？你说谁死胖子？ （Miro"啪"地挂断电话）至少我不是弄不懂高科技活活笨死的！

Per：他已经挂了，听不到的。

Torsten：闭嘴！就你聪明！告状鬼！

\--------------------------

Basti：Holger，听我说，Phili不是坏人，他不会来打你掐你或者把你卖到毛里求斯去的——（对Mario）他从哪儿知道“毛里求斯”这地方的？Discovery？

Mario：他和Thomas玩的一个什么探险游戏。

Basti：那好办——不许玩游戏！

Holger：凭什么？我做了恶梦，还要被禁游戏？

Basti：因为你胡思乱想。重点是，不许在Phili面前提起这件事！

【闪回】

_Holger_ _：Phili，我昨天梦到你了。_

_Phili_ _：是吗？_

_Holger_ _：你变成了哥斯拉，想踩死我。_

_Phili_ _：…_

\---------------------------

Holger：我能去Thomas家打游戏吗？

Basti：不是跟你说了要去爷爷家给他过生日吗？

Holger：不能明天再去么？

Basti：明天就不是爷爷的生日了。

Holger：为什么爷爷非要今天过生日呢？

Mario：是这样的，Holger，爷爷年纪大了，没有人陪他玩， 很孤单。我们去陪爷爷，明天你叫Thomas来打游戏，然后在这里过夜，好不好？

Holger：我们可以在床上吃薯片吗？

Mario：（犹豫）…可以。

Holger：好吧。

\----------------------------

【 _Oli家_ 】

Holger：为什么Phili能来，Thomas不能来？

Basti：因为Phili是我们的亲戚，Thomas不是。他和Jorg叔叔只是住在Phili家。

Mario：如果你今天晚上不提Thomas，明天晚上给你吃冰激凌。

Holger：上次你们也是这么说的，可后来都被Thomas吃了。

Basti：行了，明天没有冰激凌了。

Holger：为什么？

\------------------------

Holger：（递礼物）爷爷生日快乐！

Oli：谢谢。（拆开）是个——遥控器？

Holger：是个Wii手柄。

Oli：干嘛用的？

Holger：玩游戏。你可以叫你的朋友来玩。Mario说你老了，没有人陪你玩。如果他们知道你有Wii，就会愿意来了。

Basti（突然出现）：Holger，去厨房呆着！

\----------------------------

Oli：你们觉得我又老又可怜吗？给我这玩意儿要怎么用？我还是给Phili吧。

Basti：给他干嘛？就跟我们圣诞节送你那个方方的东西接上就能玩儿了。

Oli：那我还是给Phili吧。那个方方的东西被他拿走了。

Basti：Phili？

Phili：反正放这儿也是落灰，正好Thomas闹着要一个嘛。

Basti：Thomas玩的那个是我们送的？我要拿回来！

Mario：算了算了，反正Holger也没少玩。

Oli：你们能不能听我的话，送我一支钢笔就好？

Basti：这年头谁还用钢笔？

Oli：我！

Miro：还有我。

Holger：为什么他也在这儿？

Basti：…这…这事儿很复杂。他也算我们的亲戚。

Holger（指着Toni）：还有他？

Basti：呃…

Mario：他们是爷爷的朋友。

Holger：我不喜欢爷爷的朋友。

Mario：Holger，要有礼貌。

Holger：Toni在体育课上用球砸我。

Miro：Toni，跟Holger道歉。

Toni：我不。他骗人，他说Mark叔叔说他比我聪明。

Holger：Mark叔叔就是这么说的。他还说，Miro的鼻子是垫过的，不过他不介意。

Mario：Holger！去客厅找爷爷玩儿！快去！

\----------------------

爷孙在沙发上看电视。

Oli：你喜欢看战争片还是侦探片？

Holger：有没有不杀人的节目？

Oli：电视里杀人都是假的，不用害怕。

Holger：不，我不是怕电视。（神秘地）我昨天晚上又做了噩梦——Phili要掐死我。

Phili站在沙发后面瞪眼。

\----------------------

【 _Phili：我不知道为什么Holger总做跟我有关的噩梦，我平时对他非常和蔼，不知道为什么他对我的印象那么扭曲_ 。】

【闪回1】

_Phili_ _（在楼下大喊）：Thomas！你再乱扔臭袜子，我就把你扔到街上去！！！_

【楼上，Holger和Thomas吐舌头】

【闪回2】

_Phili_ _（在地下室大喊）：Thomas！说了多少次不许把花椰菜倒进烘干机！！！_

【闪回3】

_Phili_ _（在院子里对Jorg说道）：我让Thomas把垃圾拿出来，他就扔在草坪上！他以后会遭报应的！一辈子在垃圾场工作！_

\------------------------

【门铃响】

Mario（开门）：Per？你怎么来了？

Per：我不得不……

Torsten（从后面冒出来）：我带礼物来了。

Per（低声）：他喝多了。

【 _Mario：啊噢……_ 】

Oli：啊，生日惊喜终于出现了。

Per：抱歉，我不开车带他来他就要自己开车来。

Torsten（撒酒疯）：你们怎么都见了鬼似的，不欢迎我啊？

Miro（对Per）：你怎么让他喝多了？

Per：他没几样能吃的东西了。至少喝点酒不会让他得高血压。

Oli：我要得高血压了！

Holger（突然冲过去抱住Oli）：爷爷！你不要死！

【 _Holger：班上的Marko他大伯就是得高血压死的！_ 】

Basti：Holger，爷爷过生日呢，什么死不死的。爷爷不会死的。

Torsten：胡说，所有人都是要死的，我们大家最后都会死！

Holger（抱住Basti）：你们都要死了吗？

Basti：Torsten，你对小孩有必要这样吗？

Per：他就是这样的。我4岁的时候他告诉我圣诞老人是假的——我才4岁！

Oli（对Torsten）：你到底想干嘛？

Torsten：我来祝你生日快乐。我们和解好吗？

Oli：干吗不呢。

Torsten：握握手？

Oli：好啊。（两人冷静地握手）

Torsten（突然转身打Miro）：你凭什么背着我来！我都没来，你凭什么来！

Miro（躲开）：你这个疯子！ Oli（对Per）：够了，现在他该走了。

Per：真对不起，他刚戒糖和反式脂肪，今天是第四天。

Oli：你最好还是不要让他戒了，不然最后他活下来了，我们都死光了。

Holger（又扑上来）：爷爷！你不要死！

Oli：这孩子还有人管吗？

Basti（拽Holger）：Holger，快起来…

  
\---------------------------------------------

【一切平静之后，众人在厨房收拾，Holger和Toni在客厅陪Oli看电视。】

【Oli看着电视渐渐睡着了。】

【Holger恐惧地看着Oli，把手指伸到爷爷鼻子底下试探。】

【Oli被碰到鼻子，突然惊醒。】

【Holger松了一口气。】

 


	2. Amour

【你在哪里遇到你的爱人？】

【 _Mario：我大学的时候做兼职模特……_

_Basti_ _：我的模特。_

_Mario_ _：嗯……对。基本就是这样。_

_Basti_ _：说起来很好笑，我一开始还以为他是那种靠“潜规则”讨好摄影师的模特。_

_Mario_ _：什么？！_

_Basti_ _：因为你……没，没什么。_ 】

【 _Oli：我在一艘游轮上遇到第一任，10年以后他威胁要把我丢进海里喂鲨鱼；第二任是在自然历史博物馆认识的，5年以后他跑去保护热带雨林了；第三任是在健身房——我知道，很讽刺，对吧？当我指出这一点的时候他就跟我离婚了。_ 】

【 _Torsten：你说哪一个？上一个？_

_Per_ _（画外音）：你连这也忘了？我得打个电话。_

_Torsten_ _：谁说我忘了！品酒会！我记得！_ 】

【 _Miro：Pizza店。他点了5份，我还以为他是跟我一样去给午餐会做采购的，结果……那只是他的午餐而已。_ 】

【 _Holger：嗯……我们是在Butler相遇的，一见钟情，然后我就问爸爸能不能带他回家……（低头爱抚小鸭子）_ 】

\-------------------------------

Torsten：昨天晚上送你回来那个金毛是谁？

Per：啊？没谁。一个同事。

Torsten：那肯定是关系非常好的同事，他送你回来四五次了。

Per：我们一共也就一起吃了四五次饭。

Torsten：那已经够多了。

Per：是啊，对你来说这已经够结婚了。

Torsten：我得说清楚，从法律上讲，我只结了一次。

Per：你只是为了继续拿Oli的赡养费才不结第二次的。

Torsten：我一点也不后悔这么做。看我现在，不用工作，过得多好。（翘腿靠在沙发上，随手拿起一袋玉米片）

【Per无奈地摇头。】

\------------------------------

【 _D小学_ 】

Kiess：非常感谢你们抽空过来。

Basti：别客气。

Mario：我想说，虽然Holger有时候注意力不太集中，而且经常乱说话，但他本质并不坏。如果他干了什么淘气的事，十有八九都是Thomas的主意。

Kiess：呃……不，并没那么严重。（拿出一张纸）我只是想和你们谈谈Holger这篇作文。

Basti（接过纸）：“我的梦中情人”？“小鸭子”？我不明白，这有什么问题吗？

Mario：是啊，Holger一直很爱他的小鸭子。

Kiess：这正是我担心的。他这个年纪的孩子应该对同年龄段的人产生兴趣。可Holger在人际交往上不太积极，而把大部分感情都倾注在一个玩具鸭子上。

Basti：所以……问题是……？

Kiess：科学调查显示，4-5岁的幼儿就已经开始产生爱慕的情感了。家庭当中的婚姻和恋爱会对孩子产生影响，刺激他们这方面的发育。

Basti：你是说，这个东西是遗传的？

Kiess：不，我只是说，家庭环境会对孩子有心理暗示。如果家里有人离婚，孩子会对人与人之间的亲密情感产生恐惧情绪。

Basti：哦……那可能的确不太妙。我Holger的爷爷离过三次婚——不过Holger出生以后就只有1次。虽然，嗯，我父亲经常会抱怨那几次失败的婚姻和赡养费什么的。

Kiess：这可能是个问题。那其他亲戚朋友呢？

Mario：我想想啊…Phili，Miro，Torsten，Per…没有，要么离异要么单身。

Kiess：那么……如果我没弄错的话，Holger的生活当中，只有你们这一对已婚的正面榜样？

Mario：哦不，我们并没有……（尴尬）因为……

Basti（低声）：我觉得结婚没什么意义。

Kiess：我想我知道问题所在了。（扶眼镜）Schweinsteiger先生，你对你父亲的婚姻状况有什么看法？

\----------------------------

Miro（推门进办公室）：Mark，你找我？

Mark：哦，我想问你明晚有没有什么活动。

Miro：盯着Toni做作业。

Mark：那就是没有了。

Miro：呃……

Mark（打断）：我有两张篮球赛的票，能带Toni一起去看吗？

Miro：你不和Arjen 一起去吗？

Mark（摆手）：他不爱看篮球。这样，明天晚上我先带Toni去吃Pizza，然后看比赛，最后去吃冰激凌还是酸奶他自己选，11点以前一定回家。就这么定了。

Miro：啊？什么定了？11点太晚了，他10点半就得睡觉，后天还上学呢。

Mark：那就10点20回家。你放心吧，我肯定嘱咐他要提前把作业写完。

Miro：……

【 _Miro：有时候我会怀疑，Mark企图以这种方式把Toni驯化成他自己的孩子……_ 】

\-----------------------------

Basti：所以，（皱眉）Phili搬进来，喝我的牛奶，吃我的冰激凌，玩我的玩具，我都不敢去问为什么、他是谁。我爸只是说，这是Phili，你们好好相处。我很想弄清楚他和我是什么关系，但是我又觉得，好像没什么意义……

Kiess（好奇）：有意思，这跟你对婚姻的态度很像……

Mario（轻拍Basti）：我们走吧，快放学了。

Basti：哦，不好意思，我说了太多，耽误你时间了。

Kiess：别客气，这对我分析Holger的情况很有帮助。Schweinsteiger先生，我觉得你需要把自己的想法说出来，敞开心扉。

Basti：你说得有道理。

Mario（不耐烦）：快走吧，我们回去找个心理医生什么的。

Kiess：别忘了，敞开心扉（两手做打开状）。

Mario（拉走Basti）：再见，Kiess老师。

\---------------------------

【 _W律师事务所茶水间_ 】

Clemens：怎么样？

Per（倒咖啡）：什么怎么样？

Clemens：你们都约会6次了，总得有点进展吧。

Per：第一，5次。第二，你怎么跟我爸一样？

Clemens（扭头看自己屁股）：我变胖了？该死，昨天晚上不该吃那块蛋糕的。

Per：……

Clemens：哎，说真的，你们有进展吗？

Per：呃……

【画外音：Clemens！我的乌龙你给我泡到哪里去了？！！！】

Clemens：我得走了，一会儿有空再聊啊。（一边端着茶赶回办公室一边喊）Schaaf先生，乌龙来了！久等了，Per拖着我聊天……

【Per在茶水间一脸无辜。】

\----------------------------

Miro：Toni，去刷牙！

Toni：等一会儿！

Miro：你等了好几会儿了！不要以为这样就能蒙混过去！昨天你就没刷牙直接上床睡觉了！

Toni：新换的牙膏不好，清凉薄荷太刺激了。

Miro：那我明天给你买草莓的。

Toni：不要！草莓是女孩子用的。

Miro：不刷牙，嘴就会被虫子咬烂，再也不能吃好吃的。

Toni：你骗小孩儿啊！

Miro：你……不刷牙明天就不许去看篮球！

Toni：（咬嘴唇）好吧。（进洗手间）

Miro（跟进去）：好好刷，不许糊弄！

【 _Toni（撇嘴）：有时候我真希望有一个Mark叔叔那么酷的家长。Mark叔叔从来不恐吓我。_ 】

【 _闪回_ 】

Mark（语气温柔地）：Toni听话，睡前一定要刷牙。从前有一只小兔子，偷懒不刷牙就睡觉，结果虫子去咬他的嘴，小兔子就变成三瓣嘴了！每天只能吃胡萝卜！

\----------------------------

【 _Basti家_ 】

Basti（若有所思）：Kiess老师说得很对，我应该正视问题，不能让Holger也受到影响！

Mario：他只是个小学老师，又不是心理医生……

Basti：那更好了，我们省了不少钱。（走向客厅，对正拿着小鸭子要去洗澡的Holger）以后不许带小鸭子洗澡，没收！

Holger（委屈）：为什么！（哭着跑回房间）

Mario：一篇作文而已，至于吗？一开始就不应该让这些孩子写什么梦中情人的——小学生写点“一件难忘的事”、“我最敬佩的人”、“我第一次……”不好吗？“梦中情人”！小学生能写吗？

Basti：怎么不能，你没有青涩懵懂的时候吗？那种纯纯的感情不是很美好吗？

Mario：你什么意思？（手叉腰）你想说你以前的感情很纯洁很美好？现在的很肮脏？

Basti：不不不不是……我不是那个意思……你看你又乱想。

Mario：是你先乱说的！从现在开始，不许再提这件事！

Basti：好好好，不提了。（看Mario的脸色）我去做饭。

【 _Mario（得意地笑）：有时候必须要用一点手段，否则我就得听Basti没完没了地说那些乱七八糟的事，Holger也一起折腾。现在终于清静了。（摊手，跷二郎腿）_ 】

\----------------------------

【 _第二天晚上_ 】

Per打开家门，被站在门口的Torsten吓了一跳。

Per：你吓死我了！

Torsten（探头往外看）：哟，车不错，你同事挺有钱啊。

Per（推开Torsten，进屋）：你要再结一次婚吗？他付不出Oli那么多的赡养费。

Torsten（跟在Per后面）：哎，你也不请人家进来坐坐，多不礼貌。

Per：进来坐哪儿？（从沙发上拿起一块干掉的奶酪）坐这儿？

Torsten（从Per手里拿过奶酪吃下去）：不要浪费。

【Per扶额头。】

\---------------------------

【 _Klose家_ 】

Toni（推门冲进客厅）；我回来啦！

Miro（指着墙上的钟）：你自己看，几点了？

Toni：……10点45……

Miro：你答应几点回来的？

Mark：我的错我的错。放心，我已经跟Toni说好了，（对Toni）对吗？赶快上楼洗澡，钻被窝！

Toni（点头）：好！（跑上楼）！

Mark（朝楼上喊）：记得刷牙！3分钟！

Toni（从楼上，欢快地）：没问题！

【Miro皱眉。】

\---------------------------

Basti：Holger，你浴巾下面藏的什么？

Holger（把浴巾放到背后）：没什么。

Basti：Holger，你发现了吗，你用浴巾把小鸭子包起来，形状还是小鸭子？

Holger：但你看不见它。

Basti：但我知道里面是小鸭子。

Holger（抱紧浴巾）：不是的！不是小鸭子！不要没收它！

Mario（从浴室出来）：Holger，水都快凉了，你在磨蹭什么？（看Basti）又来了，不是说好不提这件事了吗？

Basti：Holger需要少跟小鸭子玩，多跟同龄人交流。

Mario：他只是洗澡拿个玩具进去，跟同龄人交流什么？难道你要让他跟Thomas一起洗澡？

Basti（抽冷气）：不，绝不。（对Holger）快带着小鸭子进去吧。

【Holger高兴地跑进浴室。】


	3. Softball

Holger（背着书包跑进家门）：爸爸，爸爸！我要当扔手了！

Basti：扔手？

Mario（跟在Holger后面进门）：投手。他们下个月有个垒球赛。

Basti（表情复杂）：哦……

【 _Basti：尽管我非常非常地爱Holger，我还是不能理解，为什么老师会选Holger担任投手这么重要的任务。_ 】

Holger：老师说我“身体条件好！”

Mario（耸肩）：因为他手长。

Basti：是吗？老师没看过Holger扔沙包吗？

【 _闪回：院子里_ 】

Basti（对远处的Holger喊）：Holger，扔过来！

【Holger用力向后摆臂，准备将沙包向前投，但松手太早，沙包向后飞去，落入隔壁院子。】

Basti（对隔壁喊）：Arjen！不好意思！

【半分钟后，沙包从墙那边飞回来。】

Holger：至少我扔得够远！

【Basti叹气。】

\---------------------------------

【 _Klose家院子里_ 】

Mark：再来一次！就差一点！

Toni：我一定能接到！我要打得Holger屁滚尿流！

Miro：你们不是同一队的吗？

Toni：谁让他抢走了投手的位置！

Mark：没关系的Toni，接手一样重要，你可以跟投手做那些很酷的手势，你们可以自己设计暗号。

Toni：谁知道Holger那傻蛋能不能看得懂暗号。

Miro：Toni，不许再这样说Holger，这样很没礼貌。

Toni：我说的是事实。

Mark：Toni，骂人真的很不好。从前有一个小朋友，骂别人是猪，结果第二天他自己变成了猪。

Toni：恶，那算了。我才不要变成Holger.

Mark：Holger是个好孩子，其实他很聪明。

Toni：哼！（摘下手套摔在地上，跑回屋里）

 

\---------------------------------

Oli（接起电话）：喂？

Basti：是我。我小时候用过的棒球手套还在不在你地下室？

Oli：原本在的，昨天Phili来拿走了。

Basti：我说Thomas用的那个怎么那么眼熟……

Oli：你们怎么这两天都想起打棒球了？

Basti：是垒球，小学的比赛，Holger要当投手。

Oli：对方是哪个队？我赶快去下注。

Basti：别这样，我还想叫你去看比赛呢。Holger很想让你去的……Holger，（把电话递过去）快跟爷爷说，你想叫爷爷去看你比赛。

Holger（忙着打游戏，心不在焉）：嗯。爷爷，去。

Basti：听见了吧？

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _D小学_ 】

【Kiess在办公室批作业。有人敲门。】

Kiess：请进。

Rene：Kiess老师，我……我想……嗯……

Kiess：你有什么事？

Rene（不好意思地笑）：我想问问你，这周末我们有垒球比赛，你愿不愿意来看？我正好有一张票。

Kiess：好啊。（接过Rene的票）谢谢你。

Rene：位置很好的，就在教练席的旁边。

Kiess：哦，那会不会很危险啊？听说被垒球砸到很疼的。

Rene：不会的不会的，教练席的方向不可能被砸到的。而且，就算有球飞过来，我会接住的，不会让你受伤的！

Kiess：好啊。那周末见了。

Rene：嗯！（乐滋滋地准备出去）

Kiess（低头看了一眼票）：Rene，这票……是你自己画的？

Rene（停在门口）：是啊，（挠头）他们说这比赛不要票。可是，没有票的话，我怎么来约你呢？嘿嘿。

 

\-----------------------------------

Per：周末Holger他们学校垒球赛，你去吗？

Torsten：能自带食品吗？

Per：我问一下。（低头发短信）

Torsten：说实话，我没什么兴趣。那帮小兔崽子跟我没半点关系，我去干嘛？还不如在家看看电视……

【Per手机短信提示音响起。】

Per：不用带吃的，学校提供免费食品。

Torsten：我去！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _D小学，球场看台_ 】

Oli：你叫我来的时候可没告诉我会有这么多人。

Basti：怎么了？

Oli：早知道这样我就不来了。我孙子要当着这么多人出丑，我还有什么脸见人？

【 _Basti：这是什么话……难道我就有脸见人吗？_ 】

Torsten：别抬举你自己了，谁认识你啊？

Oli：闭嘴，吃你的薯片——你又来干什——哦，当然，薯片。（对Basti）你们家长委员会都把钱花在这种毫无关系的人身上了。

Torsten：谁说我没关系，Per也是这学校毕业的。

Oli：你以为小学是自助餐厅啊，付一次钱随便吃。

Basti：对了，Per怎么没来？

Torsten：来了，（指两排以外）在那儿呢。（大声喊）Peeeeeeeeeeer！（Per没反应）唉，太远了，听不见。

【 _Per：我听见了，两公里以外的人都听见了。我只是不想让别人知道他是在叫我。_ 】

Basti：他怎么坐那么远？

Torsten：你看见跟他说话那个金毛了吗？他男朋友！

Oli：嗯，看着不错，能挽救一下你家的基因。

Torsten：你不要逼我用番茄酱攻击你。

Miro：Per叫你来真是个错误。

Torsten：让你坐在这儿才是个错误。

Miro：如果不是Mark去场边当助教了，我才不要和你坐在一起。

Phili（对Basti）：我为什么牺牲周末宝贵的时光来这儿听他们幼稚的斗嘴？

Basti：因为你爱Holger和Thomas，你要支持他们。

Phili：那我论文得奖发表演讲的时候他们怎么不去？

【 _Basti：因为我们爱Holger和Thomas_.】

 

\-----------------------------------

 

【 _球场边_ 】

Rene：来，小伙子们！比赛马上就要开始了，大家都好好表现！

Mark：集中精力！不要害怕！

Rene：我们一定可以获胜！有没有信心？

孩子们：有！

Mark：我听不见，大点声！

孩子们（使劲全力）：有信心！！！

Rene：再大点声！

【孩子们都安静了。】

Thomas（一个人大声喊）：有信心！！！！！！

Toni（对Thomas）：闭嘴！我耳朵都聋啦！

Marko：老师，我们已经到极限了——除了Thomas.

Rene（尴尬）：呃，好了好了，准备去比赛吧。

Mark：Holger，记住，投球的速度很关键；Toni，时刻注意观察场上情况。你们两个做好了，我们就成功了一半！

Holger（用力点头）：嗯！

Toni（小声）：那我们死定了。

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _1小时后_ 】

Oli：我究竟为什么要来看这玩意儿？这么长时间两边连一个安打都没有！上垒的不是投球中身就是四坏球保送的！

Basti：至少现在Holger看起来没那么糟了。

Phili：这得打到什么时候啊，我可不想坐到天黑。

Miro：放心吧，一会儿就完了。Per小时候那次僵持到最后，孩子们都没劲儿了，裁判宣布谁上的垒数多谁赢，就算结束了。

Torsten：我怎么一点印象都没有？哦，对了，我没来。唉，当时怎么没人告诉我有免费食物呢？

Miro：那时候没有免费食物。

Torsten：难怪我没来。

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _场边，教练席_ 】

Kiess：现在场面是不是对我们不利啊？

Rene（挠头）：呃……是有一点啦，不过没关系，Holger还有2次机会……呃，现在只有1次了。

Mark：我觉得需要采取3号战术了。

Rene（疑惑）：我们根本没什么战术啊……3号战术是什么？

Mark：喊暂停。

Rene：好吧，等Holger这个球投完就喊。

【 _场上_ 】

【Holger投出一个球。】

【对方球员挥棒击中了球。】

Oli：终于打中了一个！太好了！

Basti：别乱加油，那是对方打的！

【球飞得很高。】

【Thomas和Marko已经做好了准备在外场接球。】

【球开始下落】

Kiess：我觉得这球好像……是往……

Rene：嗷呜！

Kiess：Adler老师！你还好吗？

孩子们：老师！老师！！！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _10分钟后_ 】

Mark：孩子们，因为Adler老师意外受伤，他现在已经由Kiess老师陪同去往医务室。接下来的比赛由我来指挥。现在，对方有两击，我们已经投了三个坏球……

Toni（小声）： **Holger** 投了三个坏球。

Mark：……最后一次机会，我们必须投一个好球，并且不能让他们成功上垒。Lars，如果他们击中了，一定要封杀出局。

Sven：我是Sven.

Mark：哦……总之，你看好一垒。

Lars：我在一垒。

Mark：你是Sven？

Lars：我是Lars！

Mark：Lars不是在一垒吗？

Lars：对啊！

Mark：那我没说错啊，你们哥俩跟我搅合什么？

Lars & Sven（面面相觑）：好像刚才他说得不太对啊……

Toni：Mark叔叔，最后一次能不能让我投球？

Holger：凭什么？

Thomas：Holger是Adler老师定的！

Toni：Holger投得臭死了！

Holger：那老师也喜欢我！我手长！

Toni：猩猩才手长！

Holger：你是矮冬瓜！

Toni：你是臭拖把！

Mark：孩子们！孩子们！别吵了！回去好好比赛！

【Holger和Toni回到场上，还在互相吵。】

Holger：Toni，你给我说清楚，你为什么骂我是臭拖把？！我一点也不臭！我爸爸的香水可贵了！

Toni：你这蠢货！骂你都不知道！

【裁判示意比赛恢复，对方队员举起球棒准备击球；对骂中的Holger和Toni浑然不觉。】

Holger：不许骂我蠢！

Toni：你就蠢！猪儿子！

Holger（咬牙切齿）：打死你！（用力把手中的球向Toni砸去）

【球高速飞出】

【对方球员根本来不及挥棒，球就已经飞过身边。】

【Toni本能地伸出戴手套的手接住了Holger扔来的球。】

【全场惊呆。】

【裁判示意是好球。】

【一片欢呼。】

【 _看台上_ 】

Basti（高举双拳）：耶！！！那是我儿子！！！

Oli（随手抓过一个不认识的人用力摇晃）：那是我孙子！！！我孙子！！！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _回家路上_ 】

Mario（边开车边说）：真想不到，最后他们竟然稀里糊涂就赢了。

Basti：是啊，我也没弄清楚他们怎么算的。反正Holger表现挺好的，有几个球仔细看的话，还是有变线的下坠球。

Mario（从倒车镜看后排）：Holger，你赢了球怎么还不高兴啊？

Holger（撅嘴）：Toni骂我了！

Basti：骂你什么？

Holger（皱皱眉）：我不记得了……但是我很生气很生气！

Basti：既然都不记得了，就别生气了。我们晚上去吃牛排庆祝一下！

Holger：可是他骂了一个很坏的词！是什么来着……就在嘴边……（看着车窗外努力回忆）气死我了……很坏很坏……

【 _Klose家车里_ 】

Toni：气死我了！Holger扔得那么臭！结果他成了英雄！猪儿子！

Miro：Toni！！！

 


	4. Mess

【 _D小学_ 】

【Basti冲进医务室。】

Basti：怎么样？他没事吧？

Mario（指指里面的观察室）：还躺着呢，校医还没出来。

【医务室门打开，Phili走进来。】

Basti：你怎么来了？

Phili： Hans还在上课——严重吗？

Miro：应该没大事。不管怎么说，这也太不像话了……

Mario：先别急，我们待会儿一起想办法解决。

Per：是啊，大家都吓了一跳，还是先冷静冷静。

Phili：你怎么也在？

Per：这事儿……说来话长……

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _一个半小时前_ 】

【 _某公司楼下_ 】

【Per和Tim一起走进停车场。】

Tim（低头看表）：今天谈得挺顺利。咱们别回律所了，提前下班吧。

Per：你是老板你说了算。

Tim：那……先去吃饭还是先看电影？

Per：我还不太饿，看电影吧。

Tim：好。

【两人上车。】

【Tim手机响。】

Tim：喂？哦，您好……是吗……好的好的，我马上过去……（挂断）

Per：怎么了？

Tim：我儿子学校的老师。小孩儿打架，让我过去一趟。

Per：那我跟你一起去吧。

Tim（叹气）：真是的……好不容易有时间……

【车开出停车场。】

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _D小学_ 】

【Tim和Per推开办公室的门。】

Tim：老师，我来了。到底怎么回事？

Kiess（指着坐在自己对面的两个小孩）：他们两个在Adler老师的篮球课上打起来了。

【Rene站在一旁点点头（额头上因为上周末垒球赛受伤还贴着一块纱布）。】

Per（低头看两个小孩）：Toni？

Toni（脸、脖子、胳膊上一块青一块红）：Per？

Miro（刚巧推门进来）：Kiess老师……Per？你怎么来了？

Per：我跟Tim一起……

Kiess（打断）：不好意思，你们……互相认识？

Per（指着Miro）：这是我爸。

Miro（对Kiess解释）：Per是我大儿子。（指着Tim问Per）你朋友？

Per（吞吞吐吐）：呃……啊，上次球赛不是见过嘛？

Miro：哦，就是他啊。离那么远没看清模样。

Kiess：既然你们看起来好像互相认识，那事情就好办了。

Miro：Toni，为什么打架？

Toni：谁打架了？Marko打的我！你看我的胳膊！（指着胳膊上的一道抓痕）

Rene：这个……的确是Marko先动手的。

Tim：Marko，为什么打同学？

Marko（安然无恙）：谁让他骂我的！（委屈）他说我不是爸爸亲生的！

Tim（无奈）：跟你说了多少次，你只不过长个子晚一点而已。不要听别人乱说！

Miro：Toni，你怎么又攻击同学？

Toni：是Marko先说Kiess老师坏话的！

Kiess&Tim：什么？

Marko：我没有！Lars和Sven老远看见Kiess老师以为是他们爸爸来了，我就开玩笑说他们两个傻而已。

Toni：你说的是——“Kiess老师怎么生了两个傻儿子”！Kiess老师没有傻儿子！

Marko：我开玩笑你听不出来啊！

Toni：玩笑也不许开！不许说Kiess老师坏话！

Rene：等一下……（皱着眉头，若有所思）如果说你（指Miro）是你（指Per）的爸爸，Toni又是你（指Miro）的儿子，那么你（指Per）就是Toni的……大哥。而你们（指Per和Tim）是……朋友，Marko又是你（指Tim）的儿子，那……（目光在Marko和Toni之间游走）

Toni：那Marko应该管我叫叔叔！（伸手要去摸Marko的头）

【Marko狠狠打了Toni一巴掌，Toni的手背上立刻显出一片红。】

Toni：你们看！他又打我！

Miro：行了！

【 _Toni(委屈的眼泪在眼眶里打转)：太丢脸了，真是……太丢脸了……_ 】

Marko（冲着Toni咬牙挥拳头）：别想占我便宜！

【Tim一把把Marko抱起来，不让他再打人。】

Kiess（挥手）：别闹了！（叹气）说到底也不是什么大事，只不过小孩子容易认真。（对双方家长）既然你们互相认识，我就不插手了。希望你们一起坐下来好好谈谈，找出问题根源，把它彻底解决掉。

Miro：好的好的，我回去一定好好教育Toni.

Tim：辛苦你了，老师。

Kiess：不客气。（起身开门送大家出去）

【Tim把Marko夹在胳膊底下走了出去，Per跟在后面。】

【Miro拽着Toni走了出去。】

【Rene和Kiess最后出门。】

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _办公室外的走廊上_ 】

【所有人走出办公室，正巧看见Holger,Thomas和其他同学在说话。】

Holger（绘声绘色）：……后来Marko就跳到他身上打他！Toni个废物，叫小不点儿Marko给揍了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

【一群小孩子都大笑起来。】

【突然，大家扭头看到了办公室门口站的人，戛然而止。】

Thomas（毫不知情）：哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了……Toni个废物……哎，你们怎么了？（扭头看往办公室方向）哦，Kiess老师好！Adler老师好！

【所有孩子一片静默，忐忑地看着Kiess和Rene.】

Kiess（扫视一周）：Diego Contento!

Diego（惊恐得手里的可乐都在晃）：啊？老师？

Kiess：喝完可乐记得用清水漱口！(和蔼一笑)

Diego（松一口气）：哦……记住了！

Toni（满脸通红）：看吧，他们背后说我坏话！小人！

Miro（皱眉）：你从哪儿学的这词儿？

Holger：他骂人的词儿可多了！不学好！

Toni：就骂你！蠢猪！笨蛋！锅盖头！

Holger（冲过来推他一把）：你再骂我？

Toni：我就骂你了，怎么着？你和Thomas一对蠢货！弱智！白痴！

Miro：Toni！住口！回家用香皂洗嘴巴！

Thomas：你凭什么骂我？你连Marko都打不过！

Toni：君子动口不动手！

Thomas：君子动手不动口！（说着，一巴掌狠狠拍在Toni头顶上）

【Toni哇地一声哭起来。】

Diego：哈哈哈，Toni哭鼻子啦！Toni是个小姑娘！

【Toni要冲过去，被Miro拉住；但手乱挥了几下，还是把Diego手里的可乐打翻在地上。】

Diego：你赔我可乐！（加入打Toni的行列）

Marko：看，不是我欺负他吧？连Thomas那帮笨蛋都忍不了他。

Thomas（转过来要打Marko）：你说谁是笨蛋？

Marko（迅速躲到Tim身后）：你怎么这次反应这么快？！

【Rene,Kiess和家长们忙不迭地试图拉开正打作一团的孩子们。】

【Lars和Sven从走廊另一头走过来，看到了Kiess的背影。】

Lars&Sven：咦，爸爸？（冲过去一人一边抱住Kiess的大腿）

Kiess（正在拉架，突然一惊）：啊？谁？

Rene（扭头看见双胞胎）：Lars，Sven，快松手！

【Rene一边拉架，一边想把Lars和Sven从Kiess身上拉开。手忙脚乱中，不小心踩在了刚才被Toni打翻在地的可乐上。】

Rene：啊！（仰面朝天滑倒，后脑勺着地）

【所有人突然停下。瞬间安静。】

Kiess：Adler老师？Rene？

Rene（呢喃）：呃……啊……

Kiess：你先别动。Thomas，快去把校医叫来！

Thomas（正揪着Tim的衣角，要去打躲在Tim身后的Marko）：哦，好！（迈开腿就要跑，却也一脚踩在撒了可乐的湿滑的地板上，“咣咚”一声面朝下狠狠摔倒在地）

【所有人再次惊呆。】

Thomas（麻利地自己爬起来）：我没事儿！（飞快地跑向医务室）

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _现在_ 】

【 _医务室_ 】

Per：幸好Adler老师没出什么大事。Thomas只是下巴擦伤，正在包扎。

Phili：这帮小孩子不管不行了，蹬鼻子上脸。我早就跟Jorg-Hans说过，Thomas下手不知轻重。我让他从冰箱里拿个鸡蛋他都能给捏碎了。

Tim：Marko也是。我以前只怕他被人欺负，没想到他动起手来那么厉害。

Miro：最严重的还是Toni，不知道他怎么回事，跟同学相处得这么糟糕。

Basti：也不能全怪他，小孩子都比较直，一句话说不到一起就翻脸。

Mario：是啊，Holger和Thomas不也经常吵，过一会儿就好了。

Phili：你们俩对于Holger就没什么要说的？

Basti&Mario：没有啊。

【 _Basti：我知道，别人有时候觉得Holger很淘气。可小孩子不都这样嘛！_

_Mario_ _：是啊。再说Toni先骂Holger的，Holger总不能傻乎乎地照单全收吧？_

_Basti_ _：我觉得Toni的问题才真是很严重。_

_Mario_ _：没错，Miro真应该多花点时间教育孩子，不能再盲目溺爱他了。_ 】

Per：我觉得Kiess老师说得很对，所有人应该坐下来好好谈谈。我建议大家一起去吃顿晚饭，把这个问题解决了。

【观察室的门打开，Kiess走出来，后面跟着Thomas，下巴上包着纱布。】

Kiess：Adler老师暂时稳定，不过还是要去医院检查一下有没有脑震荡。Thomas没事，可以回家了。（说完走回观察室）

【Thomas打开医务室的门，Holger，Toni和Marko都背着书包等在门口。】

Marko：爸爸，放学了，我们一起回家吧！

Tim：我们正在商量一起去吃饭。

Toni：谁跟谁一起？我可不跟他们一起吃！

Miro（忍无可忍）：还轮不到你决定！再无理取闹就不许跟Mark叔叔出去玩！

Toni：凭什么！

Miro：就凭你今天的表现！就这么定了！两个礼拜不许跟Mark叔叔出去玩！

Toni（用力跺脚）：不讲理！

Miro：再闹就四个礼拜！

【Toni马上闭嘴不再说话。】

Thomas：那我们去吃什么啊？

Tim：我知道一家很好的法国餐厅。

Miro：那种高级地方，带小孩子去不合适。

Basti：要不我们去吃泰国菜？

Tim：Marko对海鲜过敏。

Mario：烤肉呢？

Phili：不行，烤肉里面很容易产生致癌物质，太不健康了。

Miro：中餐？

Per：不要，每次加班都吃。

Holger：我们去吃汉堡吧！上次Mark叔叔带我去的那家可好吃了！

Thomas：就是就是！

Marko：好！我也喜欢汉堡！

Toni（小心翼翼地举手）：我能说话吗？

Miro：可以，不许骂人。

Toni：我也想吃汉堡。Mark叔叔推荐的那家我也喜欢。

Holger：你吃过牛肉芝士的那个吗？

Toni（点头）：那个特别好吃！我还喜欢吃烤鸡排的那个。

Thomas：我也喜欢！

Basti：看来问题解决了！就汉堡了！

Phili：可是……

Mario（捂住Phili的嘴）：偶尔吃个一两次没关系。

Marko：那，到底哪个最好吃啊？

Toni：烤鸡！

Holger：牛肉！

Toni：烤鸡！

Holger：牛肉！

Toni：烤鸡！！！

Miro：Toni！

Toni：……

Holger：牛肉最好吃！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _学校停车场_ 】

Lars&Sven（背着书包跑过来）：爷爷！

Rudi：上车！回家吃饭！

Lars：怎么今天爸爸又没来接我们啊？

Rudi：爸爸出差去了，等他回家就来接你们。

【一辆救护车停在一百米开外，Kiess和校医推着Rene出来，送上救护车。】

Sven（指着Kiess的背影）：爸爸！

Lars：爸爸回来了！

【双胞胎说着就要跑向Kiess.】

Rudi（赶忙拦住）：那个不是爸爸！我们回家上网跟爸爸聊天去！

【 _停车场另一边_ 】

Marko：我都说了他们俩傻吧！

【众人纷纷摇头。】


	5. Career

【 _你对自己的职业满意吗？_ 】

【 _Basti：很满意。摄影师是一个很棒的职业，每天做着不同的事情，而且工作时间也很自由。_ 】

【 _Mario：在报纸上回复读者来信并不是我理想的工作。我希望有一天可以成为正儿八经的专栏作家，就像欲望都市里的Carrie一样。_ 】

【 _Oli：我想我退休前还算是成功——随随便便写了几首节日歌曲，结果就火了——也不是特别火，只不过每年都放，到处都放；版税也不是很多，如果运气好的话，也就够花到Holger的孙子们大学毕业吧。_ 】

【 _Torsten：以前在动物园工作，生活很艰辛，虽然我爱那些动物，但他们也不能当饭吃。离婚以后做家庭主父，一切都容易多了。_

 _Per_ _：你搞错了吧？是离婚以后拿到很多赡养费，一切都容易多了。而且，家庭主父不是一个职业——即使是，你也干得很差劲！_ 】

【 _Miro：呃……当然不能算是满意了。不过，C'est la vie，人生不能事事如意。宇宙如此之大，上帝赐我们一个栖身之所已经很值得感恩。_ 】

【 _Phili：我想问一下，为什么上次那个爱人的问题没找我回答？_ 】

 

\-----------------------------------

Mario：Holger，午饭带上了吗？

Holger（拍拍书包）：带了！

Phili：我还是没弄明白，为什么小学的“工作体验日”Holger要跟 **我** 去上班？你们两个不是都有工作吗？

Mario：我就在家里写稿，Basti的工作室……（耸肩）

Basti：Holger想去一个大家都在食堂一起吃午饭的地方。

Phili：可是Thomas也要去我们大学。

Holger：Thomas是跟Jorg-Hans去的，我是跟你去的，没关系！

Mario：Holger，要听Phili的话，上课不要捣乱，自己不要乱跑。

【Holger点头。】

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _车行_ 】

Toni：我可以用咖啡机吗？

Miro：你又不喝咖啡。

Toni：我泡了你喝。

Miro：你来体验工作就是来体验泡咖啡？你长大了就想在星巴克干一辈子？

Toni：可是我也不想卖一辈子车啊！Contento今天跟他爸爸去拉斯维加斯呢，坐私人飞机！

Miro：不好意思，下次投胎注意点儿吧。

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _G大学，教室外_ 】

Phili：Holger，我要上课了，你坐在教室最后面不要出声，知道吗？

【Holger点点头。】

Phili：你手里拿的什么？穿西装的小鸭子？市面上还有这种东西卖？

Holger：你穿西装，所以小鸭子也要穿。

Phili：好吧，随你的便。

【Holger撅嘴。】

【两人走进教室。】

Phili：早上好，同学们。

【一个学生匆忙跑进教室。】

Phili：Neuer先生，你又迟到了。

Neuer：就一分钟啊，教授。

Phili：那也是迟到。知道早上有课，前一天晚上就该早睡。好了，我们开始讲课。

Neuer（举手）：教授？

Phili：Neuer先生，还有什么问题？

Neuer（指Holger）：那小孩是谁？新入学的什么神童？

Mats（鄙视）；你看他像么，抱个鸭子那傻样。

Holger：喂，我不是聋子！

Phili：咳咳，这是我侄子。事实上，Hummels先生，如果我没搞错的话，你跟他还有点远亲关系。

Neuer（对Mats幸灾乐祸）：哈！咬着自己舌头了吧！

Bennie（低声）：你们两个够了，小心惹恼了他挂科！

Phili：我希望大家不要被小学幼稚的“工作体验日”打扰。我们今天要讲社会学非常重要的一章，注意看PPT，认真记笔记。不要再给我发邮件要课件，我不会给你们的。

 

\-----------------------------------

【Mark从办公室出来。】

Toni：Mark叔叔！你要不要喝咖啡？

Mark（想了想）：好啊，来一杯。

Toni：糖？奶？

Mark：不加糖，多放奶。

Toni：可是我已经做好了一杯，糖已经放进去了。

Mark（犹豫）：呃……没关系，我就这样喝吧。

Miro（在外面喊）：Toni，有客人来看车，你要不要一起？

Toni：不用了，我在这儿挺好的。（低声对Mark）真无聊。

Mark：这样吧Toni，我们昨天收了一辆法拉利跑车，九成新。我带你去兜风？

Toni：太棒了！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _G大学，食堂_ 】

【Phili和Holger正拿着午饭找位置。】

Holger：为什么没看到Thomas？

Phili：Jorg-Hans在另一个校区上课，他们下午才过来。

Metze：Philipp，我就知道你在这儿！（对Holger）嗨，小朋友！

Phili：Holger，这是Metze教授。（对Metze）Holger是我侄子。找我什么事？

Metze：副校长叫你赶快去东校区那个会议。

Phili：现在？我的演讲排在下午3点啊。

Metze：说是上午有两个主讲人飞机晚点没赶回来，下午的演讲都往前提了。

Phili：可我原本打算下午Jorg-Hans从西校区回来再帮我带Holger，现在不能把他自己扔在这儿啊。

Holger（有点担心地抓着Phili的袖子）：爸爸叫我跟着你的，你不要丢下我！

Phili：不会的，不会的，我想想啊……（目光在食堂扫视，突然看见了Mats等人）有办法了，Holger，跟我来。

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _W律所_ 】

Per：Marko，还要巧克力吗？

Marko：爸爸说一天最多只能吃一块。

Per：你想吃就吃嘛，别让你爸爸知道。

Marko（大喊）：爸爸！Per叔叔偷偷给我吃巧克力，还不让你知道！

Tim（打开办公室门，戴着蓝牙耳机）：Per，我让你看着他，意思就是别让他打断我的电话会议。（关门）

Per：听见了没有，Marko，不要再叫你爸爸了。有什么问题你跟我说好吗？

Marko：那，我能问你一个问题吗？

Per：当然。

Marko：你为什么长这么高？

Per：这个……我也不知道。就是突然有一天，好像我就比别人高了。

Marko：你是说像魔法一样，睡了一觉就长高了？

Per：差不多吧。

Marko：你骗人，世界上没有魔法。

Per：……

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _G大学，食堂_ 】

Mats：嗯……Holger，你……是谁的孩子？

Neuer：你会不会说话啊？

Mats：有你什么事啊？

Neuer：你非要跟我坐一张桌子吃饭的。

Mats：我是看在Bennie的面子上。

Bennie：你们别这么幼稚行不行？让小朋友笑话！（对Holger）你好，我是Bennie，我是Mats的朋友。

Holger：Mats是谁？

Mats：是我！你不知道我是谁就跟着我吃饭啊。

Holger：Phili叫你Hummels先生。

Mats：那是他有b……礼貌。我们都是年轻人，你叫我名字就行了。Phili说我们是亲戚，那你跟Oli Kahn是什么关系？

Holger：他是我爷爷。我是他儿子的儿子。他儿子叫Bastian，Bastian是我爸爸……

Mats：够了够了，我明白了。

Neuer：你知道吗，你爷爷剽窃了我大伯的曲子。《快乐圣诞夜》原本是我大伯写的，被你爷爷偷了。你爷爷是坏蛋。

Holger：你爷爷才是坏蛋！

Neuer（皱眉）：……我爷爷早死了。

Holger：那……你大伯是坏蛋！我爷爷才不偷东西！我爷爷有的是钱！

Neuer：他偷了我大伯的东西以后才有钱的！

Mats：你跟小孩争论这些掉不掉价？（对Bennie）真想不通你怎么看上这种人。

Beck（小声）：我也想不通。

Holger（吓一跳）：你是谁？什么时候冒出来的？

Beck（不知所措）：我……我是Andi Beck，我一直在这儿坐着……

Holger：你长得好奇怪。为什么你的眉毛是白色的？

Beck（无奈）：是浅金色。

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _W律所_ 】

Clemens：Per呢？

Marko：去买冰激凌了。

Clemens（左右看看，神秘地）：你喜欢Per吗？

Marko：跟他不熟，说不好。

Per：冰激凌来了！你们说什么呢？

Clemens：没什么。

Marko：他问我喜不喜欢你。

Clemens：那个，我还忙着呢。（逃走）

Marko：我喜不喜欢又有什么关系呢，我还喜欢Almeida呢。

Per：你保姆？怎么了？

Marko：他们说他不合法，不能留在这个国家，把他送走了。我爸爸也没办法。

Per：嗯，因为违反法律是不对的。

Marko：可电视上老说，律师帮坏人逃脱惩罚，律师也是坏人。我爸爸是坏人吗？

Per：这么说吧，Marko，律师有很多种，有些律师会做坏事。你爸爸是好律师，不帮坏人打官司。

【 _Per：我没有骗人。Tim是事务律师，不做诉讼，不替任何人打官司。_ 】

Marko：那，你喜不喜欢我爸爸？

Per：呃……这个……我是你爸爸的助理……和……好朋友。

Marko：别骗人了，今天早上我看见你从我家溜出去。

Clemens（好事地“刚巧”路过）：哇，有进展。

Marko：你为什么不住自己家呢？你是不是……很穷，没地方住啊？

Per（窘迫）：其实……因为……那个……是这样，我家住了一个老怪物……

Marko：你说的是你爸爸，对吧？

Clemens（又“路过”）：这孩子神了！

Per：Clemens！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _G大学_ 】

Metze：今天就讲到这儿吧，我知道你们吃完午饭都困了，撑到现在不容易。Mats，Lahm教授让我提醒你把Holger送到Butt教授的办公室去。

Mats：这就去！（低头对Holger）走吧。

Neuer：Metze教授人真好，每次都提前下课。

Bennie：是啊，讲课又风趣，这种老师真是完美。

Holger（抱着小鸭子，若有所思）：那，你们觉得Phili是好老师吗？

【几个年轻人面面相觑。】

Mats：这个……他虽然比较……严格，但是，这是负责任的表现。

Bennie：是啊，他也是为了让我们多学点东西。

Holger：可是他上课我都听不懂呢，我差点睡着。

Neuer：我开始喜欢这孩子了！

Holger：你也听不懂？

【Neuer摇头。】

【 _Holger：他这样都能上大学，那我也能上。_ 】

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _车行_ 】

【拖车拖着一辆撞变型的法拉利开进停车场。】

Miro（惊叫）：天啊！出什么事了？

Mark：我早该知道！这么新的车，车主那么着急出手，肯定有问题！刹车失灵，我只能撞墙了。（拉过身后的Toni）孩子有点吓坏了。

Miro：Toni，你没事吧？

【Toni呆呆的，没有反应。】

Mark：我真是太抱歉了，应该先检修一下车……（叹口气，走开了）

Miro（轻晃）：Toni？

Toni（终于回过神来）：太帅了！我们用法拉利撞墙！Mark叔叔太酷了！（兴奋地跑去追Mark）明天我要去学校讲给他们听！

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _回家路上_ 】

Phili：今天跟他们玩得还好吗？

Holger：还不错。但是那个胖脸的说爷爷的坏话。

Phili：别听他瞎说。

Holger：可是后来他又说喜欢我。

Phili：那不是挺好的嘛。

Holger：但我不明白为什么。我只是说听你讲课要睡着了。

Phili：……

 

\------------------------------------

【后续：期末考试结束后】

Neuer：我社会学竟然过了！61分！我错怪了Lahm教授，其实他是个好人！

 

【Phili的办公室里，翻开Neuer的试卷，上面写着82分。】


	6. Gift

【 _你收到过的最难忘的新年礼物是什么？_ 】

【 _Basti（摸着下巴望天花板）：这个……有点私人。_ 】

【 _Mario：Basti的所有礼物都很棒。_ 】

【 _Holger：只要是小鸭子我都喜欢。_ 】

【 _Oli：签好字的离婚协议书。_ 】

【 _Torsten：写了很多赡养费的离婚协议书。_ 】

【 _Phili：一辆自行车。确切地说，那是Oli送给Basti的，不过……（耸肩）反正他也没骑过。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

Basti：早！

Mario（从床上坐起来，睡眼惺忪）：你怎么这么早就起来了？

Basti：看看我给你的新年礼物！（拿出一张折起来的信纸）

Mario（打开信纸）：“新年的意义，2000字左右，第33页，1月7日交稿”……《生活》杂志？这是？

Basti：我给他们免费拍了一套照片，又给他们主编看了你以前写的东西，他同意找你约稿。新年快乐！

Mario：真的是……太好了……新年快乐！（僵硬地笑）你的礼物……等晚上再给你。

Basti（眨眼）：明白！

【 _Mario：Basti送给我的礼物真的太好了，我是认真的，能有机会在杂志上发表文章我真的很高兴。只是……Basti送了我这么好的礼物，我给他的实在没法相比，他会觉得我没有他重视我那么重视他的。我准备的是……一张自己录的CD……_ 】

【闪回】

Mario（一个人在房间里深情地对着电脑唱歌）：Nobody does~~~~it better~~~~makes me feel sad for the rest~~nobody does it~ half~~~~(破音) as good as you~ why you have(破音) to be so good…

 

\------------------------------------

Per：你把给Oli的礼物放到哪里去了？

Torsten：什么礼物？

Per：榨汁机啊，我昨天刚拿回来的，就放厨房了。

Torsten（喝了一口手里的鲜榨菠萝汁）：你上面又没贴条，我怎么知道你说的是什么东西？

Per：你拆开用了，对吧？

Torsten：他不需要这个东西，如果需要的话他会买的。

Per：Oli请我们大家出去吃饭，不送点礼物总说不过去啊。

Torsten：我用他的钱买了东西送给他，他也不会高兴。何必呢？

 

\------------------------------------

Basti（在客厅喊）：收拾好了没有？准备去饭店了！

Holger（跑到客厅）：爸爸，我给爷爷做的，看！（把一个东西举到Basti面前）

Basti（皱着眉看了一会儿）：呃……很好……这是一个……很有趣的……那个什么……

Holger：烟灰缸！是一个小鸭子的形状！看出来了吗？

Basti：哦，没错，看出来了！（仍一脸疑惑地看着不明物体）

 

\------------------------------------

【 _饭店_ 】

【偌大的包间空着，Miro和Toni坐在Oli对面，气氛尴尬。】

Miro：你……身体还好吗？

Oli：很好，我一直在打高尔夫。

Miro：那很好。

【沉默。】

Miro：Toni，别光顾着玩游戏。

Toni（埋头打PSP）：好好好，等我打过这一关。

Miro：别打了，你看那么多小人儿都死了。

Toni：那都是我打死的……哎呀别捣乱（转过身，背对Miro）

Miro（对Oli）：小孩儿……贪玩儿……（尴尬）

【包间门打开，服务员走进来。】

服务员：有客人到了。

【Oli和Miro都松了一口气。】  
Torsten：哟，没人啊，我来得挺早嘛！

Miro：当然了，吃饭你动作当然快。

Oli：何况是免费的。

Miro：Per怎么没跟你一起来？

Torsten：在后面，跟Tim他们一起。（对Oli）你连外人都请了，还干嘛老挤兑我？

Oli：Tim跟这家餐厅经理很熟，不是他还订不到包间呢。你白吃白喝什么都不干，我还不能挤兑你两句？

Torsten：我说的外人是他（指Miro）。

Oli：至少人家不是空手来的。

Torsten：我……如果你要定自助餐厅，我跟很多经理也认识的……

Miro：没错，很多自助餐厅经理都认识你，主要为了把你拦在外面。

 

\------------------------------------

【 _半小时后_ 】

Holger：爷爷！给！（把不明物体递给Oli）我做的！

Oli（皱眉）：这黄颜色的一坨……什么东西啊？

Holger：小鸭子烟灰缸呀！

Oli：哦……（仍然疑惑的皱着眉）可是我又不抽烟。

Torsten：你知足吧。Per小时候做过一个长颈鹿，结果我刚一拿头就掉了。

Per：我做的那是长颈鹿蛋糕！你捏着头拿当然就掉了！

Marko（小声对Per）：你能长这么大真是奇迹。

Holger：爷爷，你可以用烟灰缸打坏人啊，电视上都是这么演的。如果有坏人跑进你家里，你就拿起烟灰缸砸他头。不过你要小心一点，别把小鸭子砸坏了。

Toni（自言自语）：有人拿烟灰缸砸过你的头吧。

Torsten：我们可以开饭了吗？人齐了吧？

Basti：就差Phili了，他怎么还没到？

Oli：他说去机场接个朋友，应该快到了。

Basti：什么朋友？

Oli：他说是老朋友，我也没细问。

Toni（低声对Holger）：那个人其实是你的亲生爸爸，你是领养的，他要把你带走。

Holger（惊恐）：我才不信呢，你骗人！

Toni：Phili讨厌你，所以把你亲生爸爸找来了。

【Holger不安地看着Basti.】

【服务员打开包间门，Phili走进来。】

Basti：正说你呢，你就来了。去接什么朋友这么神秘？

【Phili身后走进来一个人。】

Phili：Andi Ottl，你们还记得吧？

【Basti，Mario，Oli等表情复杂。】

【 _Basti：Andi…Andi是……Holger的……（摊手）那时候我们都很年轻，犯了一些愚蠢的错误……Phili那时在外地上学，不知道这件事……_ 】

【 _Phili：我跟Andi有一段时间没见了，这次约了一起滑雪，我就请他顺便来一起吃饭。他还跟我客气推脱——其实我们一起长大的，大家互相都认识。_ 】

Phili（对Ottl）：你还记得Torsten吧？当年你很害怕他，因为他胳膊上有纹身。这是Mario，他现在和Basti在一起，还有Holger…（半开玩笑）仔细看看Holger跟你长得有点像呢！

【Basti差点被自己的口水呛到。】

Toni（低声对Holger）：听见没？你长得像你亲爸爸。

Holger（惊慌地大喊）：才不像呢！一点都不像！

【众人纷纷扭头看着Holger.】

Mario（低声对Basti）：Holger怎么了？不会是知……

Basti：绝对不可能！谁告诉他的？

Mario：小点声！

【Holger听到Basti和Mario的对话更加慌张。】

 

\------------------------------------

【 _Oli：这下好了。本来计划亲戚朋友聚在一起吃个饭，庆祝新年，结果搞得气氛这么僵……而且我还花了那么多钱！_ 】

Phili：Basti，你还记不记得小时候我们三个经常一起去超市，偷偷买冰激凌吃？

Basti：当然记得，十次有八次你都把我忘在那里，还有两次忘带钱要我付。

Thomas：哇，原来Phili小时候记性这么差。

Phili：都是Andi的主意。他最喜欢吃冰激凌了，跟Holger一样。

Holger【激动】：我不喜欢冰激凌！

Toni：你刚才还点了草莓圣代。

Holger：闭嘴！

Toni（悄悄说）：别嘴硬了，他一会儿吃完饭就带你走。

Miro：Toni，好好吃饭，别光顾着聊天。

Torsten：小孩子不愿意吃就别强迫嘛！（拿起Marko面前的面包）你不吃了吧？

Marko：我还要吃呢。

Torsten：你这么小个人儿哪儿吃得了这么多？

Oli：你真的好意思跟小孩儿抢吃的？

Torsten：这怎么叫抢呢？吃不完就浪费了，我是做好事。

Oli：现在想想，当初你在动物园养的那些动物没有被你饿死真是个奇迹。

Miro：那只是因为游客一直在给动物喂食。

Per：哦，有时候游客的食物也没有全给动物吃。

Torsten：你们够了吗？大家的新年愿望就是轮流攻击我吗？

Oli：如果大家都在攻击你，或许你应该从自身找找原因。

Torsten：或许原因在于你们家里有太多不可告人的秘密和乱七八糟的人际关系。（被Per戳了一下）没错，我知道“乱七八糟的”里面也包括我。

Basti：Torsten，别这样……

Torsten：年轻人，少跟我来这套，难道你不是罪魁祸首吗？

Phili：到底发生了什么？

Torsten：如果不是Basti和Andi…

Mario（捂住Holger的耳朵）：啦啦啦啦啦啦啦……

Phili：Mario，你在干嘛？Torsten你刚说什么？

Thomas：“坏运”是什么？跟Holger有什么关系？

Basti：什么也不是，什么也没有。

Toni（对Holger）：他们说你是“坏运”，要把你送走。

Holger：我不走！我哪儿也不去！

Miro：Toni，你到底在跟Holger说什么？

【服务生推门进来，众人瞬间安静。】

服务生：各位，主厨来跟大家打个招呼。

Oli（松了一口气）：噢，请。

【主厨走进包间。】

Oli（大吃一惊）：开什么玩笑？

Effen（皱眉）：是你？

【 _Torsten：哇，2-2了哦，你们知道我什么意思。_ 】

Oli：你怎么跑到这家饭店来的？

Effen：大概是因为上次你在我之前那家饭店大闹一场以后害我被炒？

Basti：爸，你之前跟Stefan叔叔见过面？为什么你没告诉我？

【 _Basti：Stefan叔叔是个很奇怪的人。从我小时候记事起，每隔一段时间他就会出现一次，带我出去玩。但后来他就很久没再出现了。_ 】

Effen：Basti！我差点没认出你来！怎么样，菜还合意吗？

Basti：很好。

Torsten：菜量有点小，牛排有点夹生，面包也不够吃。

Effen（突然翻脸）：我们这儿不是麦当劳！不懂就滚出去！

【 _Basti：嗯……牵扯到烹饪的事，Stefan叔叔有时候对人会很凶。不过他对我一直很好。他对我像爸爸一样好。_

_Mario_ _（不可置信）：“像”？】_

Oli：你对客人这么凶干嘛？难怪一直换工作。

Effen：明明是你一直跟踪我，到处给我搞破坏！还带着这么一个乡巴佬！

Torsten：喂，辱骂顾客可不好哦。再说，我们是同一阵营的。

Effen：少跟我套近乎。我在这人身上犯过一次错误，你还紧跟我重蹈覆辙，足以证明你是个蠢货。

【 _Basti：哦，是的，Stefan叔叔是我爸爸的前任，Torsten前面那一任，也就是第一任。_

  _Mario_ _（用力翻白眼）：……_ 】

Oli：嘿，这里有很多孩子呢，冷静一下行不行？

Effen：几年不见，你怎么造了这么多孽？

【 _Basti：Stefan叔叔跟我爸爸认识很多年，我觉得他应该知道我的另一个爸爸是谁，可是他们都不肯告诉我。我觉得Stefan叔叔很少出现就是因为这个——他知道得太多了！_

 _Mario_ _：亲爱的……_ 】

Toni：我可不是他造的孽。

Marko：我也不是。

Thomas：“孽”是小孩的意思吗？

Effen（指Holger）：这小孩是谁？（对Ottl）你的？

【 _Basti：对了，Stefan叔叔跟我长得也很像，就像Holger和Andi…_

 _Mario_ _（眨眼）：然后呢？_ 】

Holger：才不是呢！（指Basti）我爸爸在那里！

Effen：什么？Basti有个儿子？（对Oli）你为什么一直不告诉我？（对Basti）你怎么会有个儿子？

【 _Basti（恍然大悟）：……哦……哦！！！！天啊！！！！_

 _Mario_ _：终于……_ 】

Basti：Stefan叔叔，其实你是我爸爸！

Oli：什……什么？谁告诉你的？

Torsten：拜托，长眼睛的都能看出来。

Basti：你们为什么都瞒着我？（对Oli）你骗我说我是捡来的！

Toni（偷笑）：骗小孩儿啊，真没创意。

【 _Toni：不过我真的是捡来的，真的。Mark叔叔说的。_ 】

Basti（对Effen）：你为什么也不告诉我？

Effen：等一下，你不觉得你应该先给我解释清楚这个儿子是怎么回事吗？看样子你十几岁就有儿子了？健康教育课你都睡觉去了吗？

Oli：没错，我也是这么说的。

Effen：年轻归年轻，也不能管不好自己的……

Tim：我觉得我们该走了。（拉起Marko）谢谢款待！

Per：是啊。（紧跟着离开）

Miro：我们也该走了。（拍拍Toni）

Toni：我还想在这儿看一会儿呢！

Thomas（对Phili）：我们能走了吗？他们说的东西我都听不懂——种马是种什么马？

Effen：说一句“愚蠢的错误”也不能挽回！你知道吗，后果已经发生了！

Oli：活生生的后果，就在这儿。（望着Holger）

Holger：你们不要送我走！

Basti：我说了好多遍了，Holger，没人要送你走。

Oli（对Basti）：看吧，养个儿子不是你当初想得那么容易吧？现在吃到苦头了？

Effen：活该！

【Basti低头搂着Holger，偷偷笑了。】

【 _Basti：我小时候的愿望终于实现了——两个爸爸一起跟我谈心。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

【 _晚上睡前，卧室_ 】

Mario：Basti，你今天给了我那么好的礼物，我准备的实在没法相提并论。我想补救，但是今天太混乱了，没来得及……我真的很抱歉，我只有这个。（打开CD机播放）

【音响放出Mario的歌声：You are just too good to be true，can't take my eyes off you…】

Basti：这是……你自己唱的！Mario，这是我今天收到的最好的礼物！

Mario：真的？你不觉得很小气？

Basti：别傻了，这么用心的礼物，不是每个人都能想得出来的！（跟着一起唱）I love you baby~ and if it's quite all right, I need you baby~ to warm the lonely night…

Mario&Basti（一起边唱边跳）：I love you baby~ trust in me when I say okay…

【 _Basti：那张CD的确是个是个不错的礼物，不过更好的大礼在后面。（得意地笑）_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

【Mario坐在电脑前写稿：

  _新年到来，送给家人一部崭新的电脑固然会换来一个满足的笑容，但当新的电子迅速淘汰旧的，我们的爱或许也会随之更新换代。新年的意义对于每个人都是不一样的，对有些人来说是能跟久违的家人团聚，而对有些人来说是不必离开挚爱的家人；对有些人来说是跟家人朋友分享美食，对有些人来说则是美食本身。虽然全家团聚的日子总是免不了一些疯狂的争吵、被揭开的家庭秘密、孩子们的互斗，但只要我们还能亲眼看到这些发生，就证明我们还活着，还拥有家人无条件的爱。_ 】


	7. Mean (1)

【 _D小学，教室_ 】

【课前，老师还没到。】

【一个新同学背着书包，不知所措地走进教室，来到一个空位前。】

Toni（小声）：别坐那儿！（指前面一排）那家伙老放屁！

【新同学迟疑了一下，在Toni旁边的空位坐下。】

Toni：你是新来的？

新同学（点头）：我叫Mario Goetze.

Toni：我叫Toni.你从哪儿转来的？

Goetze：我以前没上过学校——我家人在非洲做生态研究的，我就跟他们在非洲自学。

Toni：酷。

【Kiess走进教室，把作业放在讲桌上。】

【Goetze正犹豫要不要上去介绍自己，又一个老师走进教室。】

Kiess：哦，Friedrich校长。

Toni（小声对Goetze）：代理校长，强迫人家叫他校长。

MF：Kiess老师，这个班有个新同学，从非洲来的。（扫视一下教室，对第一排的Alaba说）欢迎欢迎！

【Alaba一头雾水。】

Goetze（站起来）：我在这儿！

MF：哦。（低头看表格）Mario Gotze？

Goetze：是Mario Goetze.

MF：没错啊，Mario.

Goetze：……

 

\------------------------------------

【 _操场边_ 】

Goetze：你确定我们装肚子疼逃体育课不会被抓住吗？

Toni：Adler老师不会管那么多的。

Goetze：可是今天好像要讲健康教育啊，会不会错过重要的东西？

Toni：放心好了，没什么重要的东西。

 

【 _操场中央_ 】

Rene：健康教育，我就不多讲了。重点是，不要跟人上床！你们会怀孕！会得艾滋！会全身溃烂！会死！总之就是，不要上床！好，自由活动之前每人来领一个安全套。

 

\------------------------------------

【 _操场边_ 】

Toni：在这个地方生存，有几件事你必须知道。比如，吃午饭的时候要选对桌子。

Goetze：不是随便找个空座就行了吗？

Toni：当然不行了，有些人是不能惹的。比如Marko（指远处玩滑板车的Marko），看起来弱不禁风，其实很凶，而且他爸爸是律师，随随便便就能告得你倾家荡产。还有那几个人（指操场中间的Holger等人），千万离他们远一点。

Goetze：为什么？他们是谁？

Toni：比较近的那个，Diego Contento，家里特别有钱，没人知道他爸爸做什么生意的，据说是贩卖人口到南非去挖钻石。

Goetze：吓！

Toni：他有很多新奇的玩意儿，知道好多事情，别让他给蒙了。还有那个，Thomas，是你这辈子能见到的所有人面里最傻帽的一个。

【Thomas把Rene发的安全套当气球吹起来打着玩。】

Toni：但他们加起来都比不上Holger——他可能看起来只是个普通的不要脸的自以为是的弱智脑残的没用的贱人，但其实他远不止如此。

【Holger安静地抱着小鸭子坐在地上玩。】

Toni：啧，要跟你介绍Holger，我该从何说起呢？

【 _Basti：Holger是完美的小天使。_ 】

【 _Oli：Holger有200多只不同造型的小鸭子和70多顶棒球帽。_ 】

【 _小朋友A：据说他的头发上了100万的保险。_ 】

【 _小朋友B：听说他有点石成金、化险为夷的特异功能！_ 】

【 _小朋友C：Holger最喜欢的游戏是FIFA10._ 】

【 _小朋友D：有一次他遇见了Angela Merkel，她夸他可爱！_ 】

【 _小朋友E：Holger有一次对我翻了个白眼。（停顿，深呼吸）太帅了！_ 】

Toni：总之，不要跟他们混在一起。

 

\------------------------------------

【 _餐厅_ 】

【Goetze端着午饭寻找座位，看见了远处招手的Toni.】

Holger：咦，你是那个新来的？

Goetze（扭头看旁边桌子的人）：是啊。（小心翼翼）你叫Holger？

Holger：你看起来很眼熟。你长得很像我大伯年轻的时候。

Goetze：你们很亲近吗？

Thomas：嗯，而且我现在跟他住在一起。

Diego：这里还有个空位，你要坐下吗？

【 _Goetze：我猜他们也没有Toni说得那么糟。_ 】

【Goetze看了一眼远处拼命招手的Toni，在Holger他们的桌子坐下了。】

【 _Toni：混蛋！_ 】

Diego：听说你在非洲长大？而且你一直在家上学？你比我们小2岁但是入学测试结果显示你应该在我们年级读书？

Goetze（耸肩）：看来你都知道了。

Thomas：那你一定很聪明！

Holger：你叫什么来着？

Goetze：Mario Goetze.

Holger：那我就叫你Goetze吧，我家里有一个Mario了，会搞混。（打开面前的午餐袋，拿出午饭，又往里看了一眼）：Mario又忘了给我带草莓派！

Goetze：我有一个香蕉派。（从午餐带里拿出来递给Holger）我换你的薯条。

Holger：你太好了！（把薯条给Goetze）明天体育课踢球你跟我们一队！记得穿白T恤来！

Thomas（点头）：另一个队会穿红色。除了周二有足球课，都可以穿红衣服。但是任何时候都不能穿蓝衣服。

Diego：可以穿深蓝，不能穿天蓝。

Goetze：我也讨厌蓝色。我喜欢黄色。

Holger：黄色好！（拿出小鸭子）他也是黄色的。

 

\------------------------------------

【 _放学后_ 】

Toni：Goetze！你为什么不听我的，去找Holger他们？

Goetze：他叫我，我总不能装没听见呀。而且他们看起来不像坏人。

Toni：都跟你说了，人不可貌相。

Diego（在远处叫）：Goetze！我们去Holger家打游戏！快过来！

Goetze（为难地看Toni）：你看，他们找我的……

Toni（想了一下）：你去吧，正好趁这个机会，你去做卧底。摸清他们的情况，从内部摧毁他们。

Goetze：嗯，那我去了！（说完跑向远处的Diego，Thomas和Holger）

Holger（远远地看着Toni）：Toni跟你说什么了？

Goetze：啊？没，没什么。

Diego：Toni很喜欢说瞎话，不要轻易相信他。

Thomas：他有一次告诉我，游戏机没电了可以用静电充，害我拿游戏机在头发上摩擦了一个多小时。

Goetze：嗯……骗人是不太好。

Holger：没错。所以我们几个在一起玩最重要的就是诚实，互相不欺骗，有什么说什么。

Diego：对，如果你有什么想说的，就直接告诉我们。

Goetze（心虚）：嗯。

 

\------------------------------------

【 _Basti家_ 】

Mario（推开门）：我回来了！

Holger（坐在地上打游戏，头也不回）：哦。

Mario：对了，我今天早上忘了给你带草莓派，你走了我才想起来，真抱歉Holger，明天再给你带。

Holger：不用了，明天我想吃蛋饼。

Thomas：今天Holger吃了Goetze的香蕉派。

Mario：Goetze？

Goetze（把游戏暂停）：是我，我是刚转学来的。

Holger：这是Mario Gomez，（指Goetze）这是Mario Goetze，你们两个都是Mario.

Mario：真的？我们真有缘啊！（用力搂了Goetze一下）

Goetze（感觉一只大手钳住了自己，很不舒服）：呃……

Mario：你们好好玩，要吃什么喝什么跟我说——有人想喝Margareta吗？

Goetze：啊？喝酒？

Diego：Mario开玩笑呢，别紧张。

Mario：不过说真的，孩子们，如果你们想喝酒或者想抽烟，一定告诉我。你们要是真的想尝试，我宁可你们在家里有人监督的时候做。

Holger（不耐烦）：好啦，我们打游戏正打到关键的时候呢！

Mario：好好，那你们玩。

\-----------------------------------

 

【 _Holger房间_ 】

【几个孩子打游戏打累了，闲聊着。】

Goetze：你家的Mario真好，留我吃饭，还帮我给家里打电话。

Holger：这算什么啊，我们是朋友嘛。

【房门被推开。】

Basti：我回来了。听说Holger有新朋友来了？

Holger：嗯，这是Goetze，（对Goetze）我爸爸。

Basti：咦，还真有点像Phili，Mario说的没错。

Holger：我也这样觉得。

【 _Goetze：有机会一定要见见Holger这个大伯，似乎在他家很受欢迎的样子。_ 】

Basti：你们玩吧，再过一会儿就吃饭了。（转身出去，关上门）

Diego：我们现在玩什么？

Holger（从架子上拿下几个小鸭子）：我们来玩小鸭子过家家吧！

Goetze：过家家？

Thomas：好啊，你扮Mark叔叔，我扮Miro.

Diego：我扮Toni.

Holger：Goetze你对角色不熟，你就扮自己吧。

Goetze：哦。

Diego/Toni：Mark叔叔，Mark叔叔，你说是我聪明还是Holger聪明？

Holger/Mark：嗯，当然是Holger聪明了。

Diego/Toni：呜呜呜，Mark叔叔不喜欢我。爸爸，爸爸，怎么办啊？

Thomas/Miro：你天生这么笨又不是我的错。

Goetze：呃……好像就是你的错吧？

Thomas：什么？

Goetze：儿子天生笨不是因为他爸基因不好吗？

Holger：说得对！Toni笨跟Miro有关系！Miro连上网都不会。

Diego：Goetze真是天才，我们有了重大突破！

Goetze：我……

 

\-----------------------------------

【 _第二天_ 】

Toni：哈哈哈，他们竟然还玩过家家？跟女孩子一样？（拍手）这内幕太劲爆了！他们都扮什么了？

Goetze：没，没扮什么，就是爸爸儿子什么的。

Toni：切，真是一群小姑娘。（不屑）我们下面要继续找线索，想办法整垮他们。你还得接着当卧底。

Goetze：我觉得这样不太好。

Toni：他们不是你想的那么好！

Goetze：Holger的家人全都挺好的呀，他们还说我像Holger的大伯。

Toni：Phili？你见过Phili长什么样子吗？他们那是在骂你矮！

Goetze：什么？

Toni：你不信回家google去！而且他们家三个人才不喜欢Phili呢，Phili总是喜欢占他们的便宜，还是个控制狂。你去问问Holger做过的那些有关Phili的噩梦！

Goetze：噩梦？他们竟然耍我！混蛋！

Toni：我都说了，不能相信他们。你太单纯了。来，我们商量一下怎么报复他。

 

=================TBC==================


	8. Mean (2)

【 _TSF前情提要：从非洲转学来的Goetze第一天认识了Toni，听说Holger等人很可怕，但后来发现并非如此，可是Toni表示他们背后更坏。Goetze成为卧底，一边和Holger做朋友，一边和Toni一起整他。_ 】

 

Toni：我们要摧毁Holger，就要对他最珍惜的东西下手——（指小黑板）头发，小鸭子，和他那不要脸的一家人 。

\------------------------------------

【 _D小学，走廊_ 】

【大家走向各自的储物柜，走廊对面的Toni偷偷对Goetze做了个ok的手势。】

【Holger准备打开自己的储物柜，Toni和Goetze期待地看着他。】

【MF突然带着两个校警出现。】

MF： Holger，把你的柜子钥匙给我，突击抽查。

【Toni和Goetze交换了一个不妙的眼神。】

Holger：我柜子里没有违反校规的东西，不信你看。（把钥匙递给MF）

MF：哼，都是这么说的，我刚还在7年级学生的柜子里搜出了香烟和啤酒。

【MF打开Holger的柜锁，拉开柜门。一桶蓝色的液体浇了下来。】

【周围的孩子们都忍不住大笑起来。】

MF（被蓝色液体浇透，狼狈地咆哮）：Holger！是不是你故意整我？

Holger（无辜）：你突击抽查，我怎么能提前知道？

MF（大怒）：这到底是谁干的？是谁？！！！

【Toni惊慌失措，连忙趁乱溜走。】

\------------------------------------

【 _Holger家，浴室_ 】

【Goetze偷偷把洗漱台上的发乳倒空，往瓶子里灌酸奶。】

Holger（在外面叫）：Goetze！你掉进马桶里去啦？

Goetze：来了！（把酸奶包装盒压扁，塞到垃圾桶最下面，开门出浴室）你们在干嘛？

Holger：画小人书。（把一个本子递给Goetze）我们画了很多人，可Toni怎么也画不像。

【本子上，一个歪歪扭扭的小人儿手叉腰。】

Goetze（低头翻着本子）：哇，你们还画了Kiess老师和Adler老师……他们在干嘛？

Thomas（坏笑）：亲嘴，嘻嘻。

Diego：Adler老师喜欢Kiess老师，全校都知道。

Holger：哦，（指着Goetze翻到的一页）这个就是Phili，我大伯。

Goetze（皱眉）：为什么他有个恐龙的身子？

Holger：那个是哥斯拉。我做了一个噩梦，Phili变成了哥斯拉。

Goetze：你很讨厌他吗？

Holger：谁？Phili？我为什么要讨厌他？

Goetze： 你们好像都很怕他的样子。

Holger：可他是我大伯呀，我们是一家人。我爸爸说，每个人都有缺点，要互相包容。

Goetze：那你们为什么不能包容Toni呢？

Thomas：他先对我们不友好的！他一直嫉妒Holger，因为Mark叔叔对Holger比对他好。

Holger：Toni嘴里根本说不出什么好话来，他看谁都不顺眼，没人愿意跟他做朋友。

【Goetze若有所思。】

\------------------------------------

【Holger房间门打开，Mario和Basti走进来。】

Mario（表情严肃）：Holger，冰箱里的蛋糕怎么没有了？

【Goetze暗自坏笑。】

Holger：我怎么知道？

Basti：Holger，那个蛋糕很大的，如果你一个人都吃了，晚上又要肚子疼了。

Mario：还有牙疼，要去看牙医，用钻头钻。

Holger（不乐意）：我没有偷吃蛋糕！我一口都没吃！谁吃了谁是老鼠！

【Mario和Basti无奈地对视一眼。】

Mario：好吧，你没吃就好，我们只是担心你。

Basti：这个没吃到没关系，明天我再给你买个更好的。

Mario：顺便买点老鼠药。

【Mario和Basti走出房间。】

Goetze（吃惊）：这样就没事了？你说什么他们都信啊？

Thomas：Basti和Mario是世界上最好的家长，从来不怀疑Holger.

【 _Goetze（失望）：又失败了……不过没关系，我还有一招_ 。】

【Goetze转身从书包里拿出一个小瓶子。】

Holger：那是什么？

Goetze：是非洲一个部落的神秘药水。

【 _闪回_ 】

Toni：洁厕灵放了吗？

Goetze：放了。这儿还有一小块长毛的奶酪。

Toni（兴奋地拍手）：塞进去！再来点醋！

【 _Holger房间_ 】

Holger（疑惑地看着小瓶子里的不明液体）：这里面是有个死虫子吗？

Goetze（快速反应）：非洲人认为这个虫子是神灵的化身。他们相信这种药水可以把生命带给没有生命的东西，比如说，你的小鸭子。

Holger：你是说，它可以让小鸭子变成活的鸭子？

Goetze（点头）：每天用一滴神水给小鸭子按摩，同时念咒语“沃施达本丹沃久布尧连”，100天之后小鸭子就会动了！

Diego：真有这么神奇？！

Goetze：当然了！非洲人的鸭子都是这么变出来的！

Holger：太好了！谢谢你！

Thomas：你懂得真多！

【 _Goetze：他们也太单纯了，单纯得我都不忍心再这样捉弄他们了……_ 】

\------------------------------------

【 _D小学，操场上，体育课_ 】

【男孩子们正准备踢球，已经分好组的排成两队。】

Rene：最后一个选人机会，Lars和Thomas来猜拳。

【两人猜拳，Lars赢了。】

Diego：哦不！！！Thomas你这个笨蛋！

Thomas：对不起！！！

Rene：Lars，你选谁？

Lars（咧嘴笑）：当然是Sven！

Rene：那就剩下Toni一个人了，你跟Holger，Diego，Thomas和Goetze一队。

【Toni加入Holger这一队，每个人都很不情愿。】

Rene： 好好踢！我来当裁判。（走到Holger旁边，突然停了下来，弯腰凑近Holger的头）你的头发怎么一股奇怪的味道？（用力闻了闻）像酸奶！

【一旁的Toni偷笑。】

Lars（凑上去闻了闻）：真的！特别好闻！好想吃呀！

【其他孩子一拥而上都要闻Holger的头发。】

Marko（在人群外用力往里挤）：我也要闻！

Diego（悠闲地抠着手指甲）：这一款是新出的，修复各种损伤，防止分叉。

【Toni和Goetze都泄气了。】

【 _Toni：这些人脑子都有毛病？_ 】

\------------------------------------

【 _体育课后，更衣室_ 】

Thomas：Goetze刚才那个球进得真漂亮！

Goetze：你进了5个呢！你更厉害！

Toni：你们有什么好高兴的啊？对面进了我们10个球！ Diego和Holger两个大漏勺！

Holger：你在中场一点拦截都没有，还怪我们！

Toni：谁说我一点没拦截？

Diego：你拦了一次，就送了一个任意球。

Toni：那是Marko假摔！

Marko（跳脚）：你才假摔！应该把你红牌罚下去！

Goetze（犹豫地）：不过……说实话，Toni，被Sven和Lars晃晕实在不太应该。

Lars：哈哈，Toni搞不清我们是二过一还是一对一！

Sven（伸出两个手指）：Toni，这是几呀？

Toni（气愤）：你们两个傻帽连自己的爸爸都认错，凭什么说我！（对Goetze）还有你这个小矮人，想清楚自己什么身份再跟我说话！

Thomas：喂！不许欺负Goetze！

Holger（对Goetze）：别理他，他就是这种人。（拿起书包，一张纸掉了出来）

Toni（抢先一步拣起那张纸）：啊哈！（跳到凳子上，把纸举到头顶）你们竟敢画代理校长的漫画！还画他满头蓝颜料！我要交给校长！

Holger：代理校长才不会理你呢！

Toni：走着瞧！你们肯定还画了别的，我让校长搜你们书包和柜子！你们死定了！

Goetze（走近Toni，低声说）：太过了吧，别闹得那么大。

Toni（有些不悦）：你到底跟谁一边的啊？跟Holger在一起玩时间长了你脑子也坏啦？这么好的机会送上门来，还不整他们个低朝天？

【Goetze摇摇头。】

\------------------------------------

【 _Holger房间_ 】

Holger（不安地抱着已经有点发臭的小鸭子）：这可怎么办？我们竟然落在了Toni手里！告校长这种事他可是真的干的出来！

Thomas：我们会不会被开除啊？

Diego：不会的，小学不能开除学生，法律有规定。

Holger（义正严词）：画是我画的，如果Toni告状，我自己承担！反正我爸爸和Mario不会骂我的，但如果你们都被叫家长就糟糕了。

【 _Goetze：Toni错了，Holger其实是一个很好的朋友，我们不应该用尽各种办法整他。该被教训的是Toni才对_ 。】

Goetze：Toni太刻薄了， 我还觉得他没有朋友很可怜，果然可怜人必有可恨之处。

【Goetze拿起Holger他们画的小人书，翻到手叉腰的小人儿那一页，把画稍微描了两笔，然后在旁边写上字——】

Goetze（边写边念）：他……爸爸……没有……用……保护……措施……才……有了……他……这个……小……杂种。

【Goetze在小人儿头顶拉了一个箭头，标上人名。】

Thomas（念了出来）：——Holger？

\------------------------------------

【 _第二天_ 】

【 _D小学，教室_ 】

【MF黑着脸走进来。】

MF：Toni Kroos，明天叫你家长来一趟。

Toni（错愕）：为什么？我什么都没干啊！

MF（拿出漫画本子抖了抖）：你画了这么多不堪入目的图，写了那么多道德败坏的话，还什么也没干？

Toni：我……我没见过这个本子……

Thomas（趁Toni不注意从他书里抽出前一天的那张画）：校长你看！他书里还有一张你的画呢！

Toni：这……校长，这都是他们陷害我！这些都是Holger画的！

MF：如果是Holger画的，（翻开画册）他为什么要骂自己呢？

Toni：Thomas Mueller和Diego Contento他们都是一伙儿的！

MF（继续翻画册）：他们两个也在这里面，评语也不怎么友好。奇怪，你周围的人都出现在这里，偏偏就没有画你。你最好现在就跟我到办公室来解释清楚。

【Holger，Thomas，Diego和Goetze相视而笑。】

\------------------------------------

【一个小时后，Toni耷拉着脑袋回到教室，正好看到Goetze和Holger几人得意的表情。】

【 _Toni：Mario Goetze…你这个非洲土行孙！老子不会放过你！_ 】

Kiess：我们继续上课。上周让大家写一写自己周围的人，有谁愿意念念自己的作文？

Toni（突然想到了什么，举起手）：老师，我来！（不等Kiess答话就站起来，拿起自己的作文本，假装念道）我的朋友Mario Goetze——Mario Goetze来到D小学的第一天我们就成为了好朋友。我们一起上课，一起逃课，还一起设计捉弄Holger——他假装和Holger做朋友，我们里应外合。他偷走了Holger家的蛋糕；他把Holger的发乳换成酸奶；他还把我们用洁厕灵和鼻涕做成的假神水给Holger，骗他说能让小鸭子变活……

【所有人瞠目结舌地看着Holger和Goetze。】

【Holger又气又恼，跑出了教室。】

【Goetze内疚地追了出去。】

\------------------------------------

【Holger一口气跑到楼梯口。Goetze紧追上来。】

Goetze：Holger，对不起！你听我说，Toni骗了我……

Holger：你也骗了我！你比Toni还坏！我还把你当好朋友！

Goetze：我都说了对不起！我知道那样不对！所以我才帮你对付Toni的！

Holger：难道我还要感谢你吗？你以为我和Thomas一样傻吗？你那破咒语是骂我的，我早就知道！（从兜里掏出Goetze给他的小瓶子）去你的臭神水！

【Holger把瓶子向Goetze扔去，却扔偏了。瓶子飞下楼梯，落到楼下，正砸中MF的头。】

MF（大叫）：嗷！谁干的？！！！什么东西这么臭？！！！还有只死虫子！！！啊——

Goetze（冲楼下喊）:Toni干的！（拉住Holger）快跑！

【两个人迅速跑走，边跑变大笑。】

\------------------------------------

【 _一周后_ 】

【 _体育课_ 】

Goetze：耶！进啦！

Thomas：Toni，快点捡球去！

Diego：Toni，给我拿瓶水！

Marko: Toni，你是不是把球门摆歪啦？

Toni（哭丧着脸）：Adler老师！我要当苦力到什么时候啊？

【 _Rene：哼，小屁孩，敢画漫画笑话我和Kiess老师？_ 】


	9. Flaws

Basti：Mario，你昨天去超市没买酸奶？

Mario：你没跟我说要买酸奶啊？

Basti：我说了。

【 _闪回_ 】

【Mario在煎熏肉，Basti走进厨房。】

Basti（打开冰箱门看了一眼）：Mario，酸奶没了。

Mario（把熏肉翻个面，心不在焉地答）：嗯……

【 _Basti：Mario有时候……丢三落四的。_ 】

【 _闪回_ 】

Holger：Mario，我的小鸭子洗干净了吗？

Mario（突然惊觉）：啊？（踩到一样东西，低头一看正是脏兮兮的小鸭子）

【 _Basti：有时候这毛病挺烦人的。_ 】

【 _闪回_ 】

Mario（对着电话大喊）：钥匙找不到了！Basti！你把我的钥匙放到哪里去了？！！

Basti（电话另外一头）：你自己昨天顺手放在黑皮衣口袋里了啊。

Mario（沉默片刻，电话里传来钥匙的响声）：你干嘛不告诉我啊？！拿出来放在茶几上不行吗？！让我找了半天！！！

【 _Basti：有时候也挺可爱。_ 】

【 _闪回_ 】

Mario：Basti，昨天你说那个谁打电话要那个什么，是什么来着？

【 _Basti：但主要还是烦人。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【Holger走进厨房。】

【 _Mario：今天是Holger的生日。巧的是Holger和Marko同一天生日，所以晚上会有一个很大的party，就在我们院子里。我和Basti都花了很多心思，准备了很久。一切就绪。不过……我感觉好像忘记了一件什么事……（甩甩头）算了，到时候会想起来的。_ 】

Mario：生日快乐，Holger！（端上早餐）

Holger（愁眉苦脸）：谢谢。我一定要和Marko一起过生日吗？以前都是我自己过的。

Basti：Per叔叔他们不能同时参加两个生日party呀。没办法，你们生日正好在一天。

Holger：那今天让Marko过，我明天再过。我不介意的。

Mario：Holger，生日不是你想哪天过就哪天过的。

Holger：谁说的，我们班上有一个孩子的生日就可以选的，有时候是2月28号，有时候是2月27号。

 

\------------------------------------

 

【Oli走在大街上。】

【Torsten从路边一家店走出来。】

Oli：嘿，（看了看那家店，是个药店）你不舒服？

Torsten：不是，牙膏用完了。

Oli：我以为你没有大事不出门的。

Torsten：其实有点大事。街对面的热狗店今天促销，买一送一。

Oli：我以为你要为晚上Holger的生日party省点肚子呢。

Torsten：个把热狗不在话下。说起来，你们今晚准备了什么好吃的？我需要预计一下下午茶的分量。

Oli：你可以直接问Per，要知道这也是Marko的生日party.

Torsten：我问了，都是Basti和Mario在准备。我儿子他们工作很忙，没时间管这些闲事。

Oli：至少我儿子没有26岁了还跟我住在一起。

Torsten：我儿子那是孝顺。

Oli：嗯，是啊，有你这样的爹，真是几世修来的。

 

\------------------------------------

 

【 _Holger家院子里_ 】

【 _Basti：我们第一次办这么大的party，主要是有两个孩子，我们希望大家都能满意。_

_Mario_ _：而且让Tim和Per汗颜。_

_Basti_ _：是的，他们是高级写字楼里的律师，你可以说他们事业上更成功。但是……_

_Mario_ _：我们对孩子更用心。_

_Basti_ _：没错。（比划自己和Mario）史上最好的爸爸。_

_（两人得意地笑。）_ 】

【 _Holger：我不想和Marko一起办生日party，因为这样很怪异。我和Marko并不算好朋友，我不想让人以为我们是。但是一起过生日就会让别人觉得我们有什么联系。其实并没有。（低头抚摸小鸭子）没有的。（抬头）而且我爸爸和Mario都疯了。（扭头看远处的巨型充气城堡）_ 】

【 _Marko：我不想来这个生日party，这根本不是我的party.我明白，我爸爸很忙，没关系。以前都是保姆Almeida给我过的，可惜他回国去了。我不喜欢这么大张旗鼓的。而且，我不想让人以为我跟Holger家那些疯子有什么关系——（指不远处）谁会在小孩的生日party上摆冰雕啊？_ 】

【院子中间的蛋糕旁边放着一个近2米高的维纳斯冰雕。】

 

\------------------------------------

 

Miro：哇塞，Oli，你确定这是Holger的生日party？不是Basti和Mario的婚礼？你看看，餐桌上还铺着玫瑰花瓣！

Oli（耸肩）：他们比较浪漫……

Torsten：浪漫能当饭吃吗？不要再欣赏餐桌的布置了，什么时候才有东西吃啊？（晃着手里的空盘子）我都等半天了。

Oli：Basti说请了一个高级厨师来帮忙，不知道——哦，我怎么没想到呢……（看着远处的Effen）

Miro：公平地说，Oli，Holger也是他的孙子，他完全有理由来。

Oli（不自然地）：是啊，没错，我一点意见也没有。

Torsten（对远处的Effen）：嘿！那个谁！对，就你，Stefan！什么时候开饭啊？什么？啊？哎，你什么态度啊？别走啊！

【 _Effen：如果不是自助餐，我绝对在那家伙的菜里吐口水。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

Basti：嗨，Per，嗨，Tim！

Per：嗨！（惊喜地四下打量）真没想到你们搞得这么隆重，很辛苦吧？

Tim：回头你们把所有花销的收据发给我一份，我付一半。

【 _Mario：又来了，有钱的律师了不起啊？_

 _Basti_ _：我们也不缺钱啊！Per还是靠我爸的钱养大的呢！_ 】

Mario：不，别客气了。今年我们办，我们全出；明年你们办。

Tim：好，没问题。我们有好几个客户都是专门策划party的。

Per：我那里都有电话。

【 _Basti：什么？那是作弊！_ 】

Mario：明年还远呢。先看看我们办得怎么样。我们租了充气城堡，请了一个管弦乐队……

Basti：待会儿还有小丑要过来带他们做游戏，天黑了还有焰火。

【Mario突然愣住。】

【 _Mario：哎呀，我终于想起来忘记了什么事了。_ 】

【 _闪回_ 】

Basti：Mario，烟花买回来了，就放在里。到时候记得拿出来。

Mario（在电脑前写稿，随口答应）：哦。

【 _Mario：到底放在哪里了？_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【 _Mario：所以……我忘记了Basti把烟花放在哪儿了——确切地说，我当时就没听见。不过我不能去问Basti，我才不能给他机会污蔑我迷迷糊糊呢。我自己能找到的，平时我们放东西的地方也就那么几个嘛，比如车库，比如……（用力想了很久）应该就在车库里吧。_ 】

 

【 _半个小时后。_ 】

【 _Mario（狼狈地走出车库）：好吧，我找到了Basti高中时候的作业本，Holger小时候用的毯子，还有我自己都不记得是谁写给我的情书……可就是没找到烟花。（突然想到了什么）事实上……我好像知道了……（得意地点点头）那封情书似乎是我写给Kevin的。我忘了给他。_ 】

 

Basti：Mario，天快黑了，烟花拿出来了吗？

Mario：啊，马上就好了，等我忙完这个……（四下看看，随手抓过旁边的Alaba正在擦嘴用的餐巾）等我去换一张干净的！

【Mario拿着餐巾消失了；Alaba一脸莫名。】

 

【 _Basti：我知道Mario忘了烟花放在哪里——我告诉他的时候他就没专心听。如果他知道的话早就拿出来了，而且我们的车库也不会突然一片狼藉。但我不打算告诉他，除非他来问我。Mario有自尊。而且……他会生气。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【一群孩子在充气城堡里蹦蹦跳跳，不亦乐乎。】

Thomas：快看！我能跳这么高！

Toni：喂！你不要在我旁边用力跳！离我远一点！

Thomas：这又不是你一个人的地盘！

Toni：那我躲你远点行不行！（跳到另一边）别跟着我！

Thomas：就跟着你！（故意跟在Toni后面跳，贴得很近）

Toni：烦人精！（推Thomas一把）

Thomas：你敢推我？（边跳边踢Toni）

【瞬间两个男孩打成一团。】

【附近的大人看到连忙围到城堡外面。】

Miro：Toni！住手！（试图拉开他们，可是从城堡外面距离太远，够不到里面）

Phili：Thomas，不要踢人！下来！

【两个孩子完全不听。】

Torsten：哎呀，你们光喊有什么用。（脱掉鞋）直接动手（一条腿刚踩到充气垫上，城堡就往Torsten这边倾斜过来）

Miro（往下拽Torsten）：快下来！你太重了！

【Torsten不甘心地跳上气垫，结果整个人都陷了进去，挣扎了好半天才爬起来。】

Torsten：Phili！

Phili：干嘛？

Torsten（气喘吁吁地穿鞋）：只有你一个大人能爬进去啊！

【Phili瞪Torsten】

Miro：拜托了，Phili，再过一会儿要出事儿啊。

【Phili无奈只好拖鞋钻进充气城堡里去，拉开了两个小子。】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【Marko一个人喝着可乐，冷眼看着远处充气城堡的闹剧。】

Holger：真幼稚。

Marko：是啊。

【沉默。】

Marko：你的小鸭子戴上了生日帽。

Holger：是啊。

【再次沉默。】

Marko：我说个事，你别误会。可能这么说你会不高兴，但是……我觉得咱俩一起过生日挺别扭的。

Holger（松了一口气）：太好了，我也是这么想的。这都是他们的主意，我是说，我爸爸和Mario.可能你爸爸和Per也有份。

Marko（突然来了精神）：没错！大人们从来不在乎我们怎么想的！

Holger：嗯，说实话，我们并不是好到可以一起过生日的朋友……我觉得你很好，但我们不是一个圈子的。

Marko：一点没错。一切都是因为大人们乱七八糟的关系。

Holger：啊，谁说不是呢。尤其是你有个大家庭，爷爷又离过好几次婚。

Marko（笑）：那倒是，这里一多半都是你的客人。我过生日从来没有办过party——我根本不想搞什么party！过生日的意义就是收礼物！好多好多礼物！人生短暂，我不想浪费几个小时看小丑用气球做小狗。

Holger：呃……过生日还有蛋糕呢，今天有一个3层的大蛋糕呢！上面有巧克力和水果！

Marko：好吧，那个还不错。可是蛋糕最顶上那两个天使人偶……别告诉我那是我们两个……

Holger：嗯，Mario和我爸爸有时候是有点……（不好意思地撇撇嘴）

Marko：还有现场乐队……

Holger：知足吧，幸亏他们没打算让人去唱歌。

Marko：谢天谢地。

 

\------------------------------------

 

【 _Mario：有一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是，Basti是个正常人，不会把烟花放在卧室床下或者浴缸里；坏消息是，我真的找不到烟花。我没有选择了，只能去跟他坦白。_ 】

【Basti正在和Tim聊天。】

Basti：……他们说可以把冰雕直接做成香槟喷泉，我说，“不不不，这是给孩子的party”，然后他们说……

Mario（打断他）：不好意思，打扰一下。Basti，我刚才在找烟花——

Basti：哦，我已经拿出来摆好了。（笑笑）抱歉，忘了告诉你。（对Tim）Mario对Holger的生日很用心，有时候甚至太过紧张了。

【Mario看着Basti也笑了。】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【五颜六色的烟火接连不断飞上夜空。】

【Basti叙述：】

没有人是完美的。【Miro拉住正要捡地上的打火机的Toni.】

每个人都或多或少有些缺点；【Marko和Thomas吵嘴，动手打了起来。】

这些缺点并不一定是坏事。【Holger冷得缩缩脖子，低头给小鸭子戴上了围巾。】

这些缺点是他们人格的一部分；【Torsten站在自助餐的餐桌前端着一大盘意大利面埋头吃。】

这些缺点让他们更真实；【Oli吃了一口菜，为难地对Effen做出一个赞赏的表情。】

这些缺点让我们意识到自己对爱的人能有多大的包容。【Mario焦急地在衣服口袋里摸来摸去找着什么东西。】

【Basti笑着从桌上拿起开瓶器，递给Mario.】


	10. Plan B

【 _Basti：我和Mario最近在起草遗嘱。_

  _Mario_ _：只是以防万一。我们需要考虑，万一我们……不幸了，谁来照顾Holger._

_Basti_ _：我们家情况特殊，所以拖到现在才考虑。但即使这样，周围也找不到合适的人。_

_Mario_ _：我们以调查为目的，把Holger送到各备选人那里过一天——当然，他们完全不知道这回事。_

_Basti_ _：但结果并不令人乐观_ 】

 

【 _闪回_ 】

【 _Oli家_ 】

Holger：爷爷，我想吃华夫饼！

Oli（坐在沙发上目不转睛地看着电视里的高尔夫球赛）：嗯。

Holger：爷爷！（跑过去晃Oli）我要吃华夫饼！

Oli（心不在焉）：冰箱里有速冻的，你自己放平底锅里热一下。

【Holger撅着嘴走开，Oli继续专注地看电视。】

Holger：爷爷！怎么弄着火啊？……没事了！我弄开了！……啊！

【随着Holger的尖叫，厨房里传来叮叮咣咣的一阵声音。】

【Oli叹口气，站起来走向厨房。】

 

【 _Mario：我以为Oli能养大Basti，一定知道怎么带小孩。显然我错了。_

_Basti_ _（扭头）：我早就跟你说过。你怎么能信任一个离婚三次的人？_

_Mario_ _：当然，也不能信任在大学里教书的人。_ 】

 

【 _闪回_ 】

【 _Phili家_ 】

Phili：我在书房备课，你们不要来敲门，也不要太吵，听到没有？

【Holger和Thomas点点头。】

【Phili进了书房，锁上门。】

Holger：嗯，我饿了。能让Phili带我们去吃披萨吗？

Thomas：你没听见吗？Phili不让我们去烦他。我偷藏了几颗奶糖，你先垫垫。

Holger（低头看咕咕叫的肚子）：好吧……

Phili（从书房里喊）：都说了不要吵我！小点声！

 

【 _Basti：厨师也不行。_ 】

 

【 _闪回_ 】

【 _餐厅后厨_ 】

Holger（好奇地指着一坨东西）：Stefan爷爷，这是什么？

Effen：那是鸭肉压成的泥。

Holger：啊！！！（尖叫着跑开）

 

【 _Mario：除了职业，还要考虑家里其他的小孩……_ 】

【 _闪回_ 】

Miro（站在门口，一脸抱歉）：真不好意思，我没想到睡午觉会发生这种事……

【Holger提着书包走出来，脸上被油性笔画了猫脸】

Holger（哭丧着脸对Mario叫）：我都说了不要和Toni呆在一起！

【屋里传来Toni的大笑声。】

 

【 _Basti：我们快要走投无路了。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【 _厨房_ 】

Basti：这周末的家庭聚会是我们最后的机会了，我们可以再看看还有谁没想到。很多亲戚朋友都会来，有些甚至我都没见过。

Mario：但是把Holger交给陌生人好吗？

Basti：可不陌生的人更糟……

Mario（叹气）：实在不行的话，咱们俩只能努力好好活着了。

Basti：你要知道，那意味着出门不能坐同一辆车，度假不能订同一个航班，吃饭也要分开……

Mario：那我不能再用你的牙刷了？这样活着比死了还痛苦……

 

\------------------------------------

 

【 _周六，Oli家_ 】

Goetze：Holger，你爷爷家好大呀，一看就很有钱，我哥哥说得没错。

Holger：你哥哥？

Goetze：不是我亲哥哥，我现在寄宿在他家，我们两家长辈关系很好。他和你家好像有亲戚关系的，（用手指）就是和你爸爸聊天的那个。

Holger：Mats？他不是Phili的学生么？

Goetze：是啊，他在G大上学。不过他很喜欢说Phili的坏话！

Holger：嗯……Phili上课是有点……不那么让人高兴得起来……

Benni（突然出现）：嗨Goetze！Holger，你好！我们又见面了！

Holger：为什么你也来了？

Benni：Mats叫我一起来的，还有Manu……虽然我觉得Mats不太情愿……

Manu：本来我们这周末计划聚会，因为他才改的！

Goetze：你们每天都在一起还有什么好聚会的啊？

Holger：就是，而且你们来我爷爷家白吃白喝还抱怨什么？你还说过我爷爷坏话呢！

Manu（对Benni）：这些小孩怎么跟Mats一样对我那么不友好？

Benn：你自己说呢？

 

\------------------------------------

 

Miro：Toni，你想吃什么自己去拿？要不跟小朋友玩一会儿？

Toni（左顾右盼）：Mark叔叔为什么没来？

Miro：不是跟你说了么，Mark叔叔出国了。

Toni：他都出国好几个月了！该回来了！

Miro：他是出国工作去了，一时半会儿回不来！

Toni（跺脚）；那到底什么时候回来啊？他跟我说很快回来的！

Goetze：他不会回来了。（低头搅着冻酸奶）我家人说去非洲的时候也说很快回来，到现在我回来了他们也没回来。

Toni：那……你不想他们么？

Goetze：想啊……但是慢慢也就习惯了。而且总有办法的，你可以发邮件、打电话。

Miro：是啊，Toni，你可以给Mark叔叔发邮件，我有他的邮箱。

Toni（仍然难过）：可是，以后谁陪我打游戏啊？

Goetze：你可以找我！别伤心了！

Miro：是啊，你不是才买了那个可以对着电视打网球的东西么？

Toni（小声纠正）：那个叫Wii…

 

\------------------------------------

 

Basti：Mario，我刚和Goetze寄养家庭的那个Mats聊了聊，那个年轻人真不错。又聪明，人也活泼，有精力，而且跟我们家也是亲戚。我爸帮他付过一些学费，所以我们要他照顾Holger的话应该也合理吧？

Mario：可他未免太年轻了吧？

Basti：他家人可以帮忙嘛！就像他们现在照顾Goetze一样！难不成你有更好的人选吗？

Mario：嗯，我刚意识到，我们忽略了一个熟人。（看着房间另一边正在给Marko拿饮料的Per）你看，Per和Marko相处得就很好。

Basti：不，不行，绝对不行。

Mario：怎么了？

Basti：Holger绝对不能靠近Torsten所能掌控的范围。

Mario：我没说Torsten，我说的是Per啊。

Basti：Per要工作，不可能总有时间。而且他现在和Torsten住在一起，你说Holger怎么可能不受影响。我可不想让我儿子每天一进家门就踩到地上的番茄酱。

Mario：可Per和Tim慢慢稳定了，应该会搬到一起吧。怎么说他们的经济条件比Mats好多了啊……

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mats：嗨，Oli，这是Benni和Manu，我的同学。

Oli：你们好。

Benni：谢谢请我们来。

Oli：不客气。

Manu：我大伯常提起你。（被Benni用胳膊肘捅了一下）

Oli：你大伯是……？

Mats（插嘴）：你的乐迷。

Manu（瞪了Mats一眼）：你认识Jens Lehmann么？

Oli：哦，那个疯家伙，哈哈哈哈……我明白了，他跟你说了些“事实”，对吧？你是个聪明孩子，以后会明白的。（拍拍Manu的肩膀，然后走开）

Manu（皱眉头）：他凭什么说我大伯疯？我看他才疯！

Benni（对Mats）：对了，我刚才觉得我们好像忘了什么事，又想不起来……

Mats：我也有这种感觉，忘了什么呢……

 

【 _同时，G大外面的咖啡厅_ 】

Beck（看表）：怎么还不来啊？他们都到哪儿去了？

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mario：不管怎么说，我们总算有了两个候选人，多亏了这个聚会。话说回来，今天又不是什么特殊日子，你爸请这么多人干嘛？

Basti：人年纪大了喜欢热闹，加上有钱没处花吧。

Phili：你不知道么，他是为了隔一段时间就考察一下潜在的财产继承人。

Basti：什么叫“潜在”的财产继承人？我们不就是明摆着的继承人吗？

Phili：这年头很难说。上个月去世的我们学校一个退休的老教授，著作等身——就是说写了很多书的意思——有很多版权收入，把大部分财产都留给了最后几年陪在他身边的一个远房侄女，亲生子女和孙子孙女气得要死。

【Basti和Mario惊恐地对视。】

Basti：这种事很少发生吧？

Torsten（在一旁往面包里夹香肠）：难说。反正我的离婚协议里说，你爸死后要留给我10年的赡养费。

Mario：那……如果你也……不在了呢？

Torsten（耸肩）：给Per啊。不说了，烤虾端出来了。（说完走开）

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mario（避开Phili，低声说）：万一Holger以后分不到财产怎么办？

Basti：不会的，我爸已经给Holger设了一个信托基金，只要Holger考上大学就能拿到。

Mario：那八成是拿不到了！

Basti：我们干嘛非要盯着我爸的钱呢，我们两个都有工作，总能攒下一些的。

Mario：上个月那套家庭影院还是分期付款呢。Holger上学生活花费那么大，要是没有一大笔钱，谁愿意养他？

Oli（突然插嘴）：我。我有钱，我养我孙子。

Basti：你……你什么时候过来的？

Oli：有人在算计我的钱，我总是知道的。

Mario：Oli，你别误会，我们不是那个意思……

Basti：我们在起草遗嘱，Holger他……

Oli（摆手）：别说了，我明白。你小时候我也这么折腾过一回。你们第一个考虑我是对的。

Mario：其实……

Basti（打断）：我们还不想那么快决定，毕竟照顾Holger很费精力……等等，我小时候你也写了遗嘱？你要把我留给谁？不会是Torsten吧？

Oli：呃……过去的事都过去了嘛，你都这么大了，我还好好活着……

Basti：果然是Torsten！

Torsten（在不远处从盘子里抬起头）：哎，叫我干什么？

Oli&Basti（不耐烦）：没你的事儿，吃你的！

Torsten：哦。（继续埋头吃）

 

\------------------------------------

 

Basti：Tim，我跟你咨询点法律问题。

Tim（看看表）：好。

Basti：假如我要起草遗嘱，把……呃，某样东西，留给某个人，可是我不确定那个人愿不愿意接受……这样东西，我要不要去征求这个人的同意呢？

Tom：嗯，从法律上说，那个人确实有拒绝接受的权利。不过实际来讲，如果你去问了，对方不同意，你就不好再写进遗嘱。如果你直接写了，等遗嘱执行的时候，即使那个人不同意，面对一个死人他也不好说什么，对吧？

Basti（点点头）：嗯，谢谢。

Tim：不客气。（低头看表）我会让Per把账单寄给你的，不到1个小时一律按一个小时算。

Basti：……


	11. Weekend

Per：喂，Basti，你和Mario今天能帮忙照看一下Marko和Toni吗？我和Tim要加班。

Basti：真不巧，我们今天可能跟朋友出去呢。怎么Toni也在你那儿？——哦，对了，Miro也出国了。

Per：是啊。Toni想跟着去找Mark，但他一句外语不会，转学也不好办。

Basti：Torsten应该有空看孩子吧？

Per：他也忙着呢。他要搬到迈阿密去了。

Basti：我爸知道了肯定会高兴的。嗯，你要是找不到人的话就送到Phili那儿吧，他周末通常都在家。我们也打算把Holger送过去。

Per：Phili会不高兴吧。

Basti：有Thomas在，他天天都不高兴，多几个没差别。

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mario（边收拾客厅边喊）：Basti！你给Phili打电话了吗？

Basti：还没呢。（仔细看客厅的陈列架）这个……奇特的……玩意儿是哪儿来的？

Mario：那是非洲一个什么部落的雨神！上次你不小心把我那个柬埔寨陶瓷雕像打碎了，我就又去古董店淘了一个！这个是木头的，摔不坏！不过，别再让Holger和Thomas乱拿这些东西玩了，他们竟然把我这一套Hello Kitty模型扔到阁楼的角落里，幸好被我找到了。证据确凿，还不承认！

Basti（咳嗽）：是，是啊。不过，把Holger送到Phili那儿吗？那我们可就真的一点借口都没有了，只能和Sami呆一天……

Mario：我知道，但是……我觉得Sami不会因为Holger就放过我们的。

 

【 _Basti：Sami是Mario的大学室友。他每次来我们这里办事都会叫我和Mario一起出去玩。_

_Mario_ _：Sami是个很好的伙伴，只是……他有时候很难忍受。_

_Basti_ _：跟他出去简直是煎熬。_

_Mario_ _：自从他前几年去了（用手比引号）“大城市”干了“大事业”赚了“大钱”，就开始喜欢吹嘘自己的生活多么奢华多么丰富。_

_Basti_ _：老天爷，他不过是当上了购物台的主持，还真以为自己是明星了。只有Torsten那种人才会每天守着购物台，见什么都买。_

_Mario_ _：他现在跟我说话都一副推销拖把的样子。_

_Basti_ _：更讨厌的是，他张口闭口都是他家Mesut，好像全世界Mesut最美。_

_Mario_ _：可其实Mesut的长相……我这么说吧，Sami的品味可怕得要命。_

_Basti_ _：如果Mario都这么说，相信我，那就是真差。_

_Mario_ _（先点头，然后感觉不对，皱眉）：嗯？_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

Torsten（用力拍门）：快开门！我赶时间！

Oli（打开门）：你被狗追啦？

Torsten：你怎么在这儿？

Oli：Phili去年借了我的烤肉架一直没还，我来拿回去。

Torsten（吞口水）：你要开烤肉派对？

Oli：我跟几个朋友出去野营。

Torsten：哦，那算了。（把Marko和Toni推进屋）我就把这两个小鬼扔下，还得赶紧去银行。哦，对了，这个月生活费先缓一下，下个月一起打到我新账户里。

Oli：你又折腾什么？

Torsten：我要搬去迈阿密啊。上次去度假的时候看到一座海边别墅，一心动就买下了，花了我好多钱呢。

Oli：花了“我”好多钱吧。

Torsten：那钱你已经花出去了，就别想了，想多了容易脑血栓。

Oli：放心，我要栓也一定在你后面。

 

\------------------------------------

 

Mario：喂，哦，Sami啊！（对Basti使眼色）真不巧，我们找不到人看Holger，没法跟你出去了……呃，不不，那怎么行，还麻烦你……别……哦，好吧。再见。（挂掉电话）

Basti：怎样？

Mario：他20分钟以后到我们家。

Basti：你怎么能答应！

Mario：他说，既然我们不能出去，他就过来！顺便看看Holger！

Holger（走进客厅）：什么乱七八糟的人，又要看我。（叹气）我是总统么？我是恐龙么？有什么好看的！

Basti：相信我，Holger，我也不想让他来。

Mario：你在屋里打游戏就好，别出来。

Holger：你们会告诉他我不在家吗？

Mario：我们会说你病了，在睡觉。

Holger：你们还告诉我不要骗人，哼。

 

\------------------------------------

 

Phili：这里是吃的！（指着桌上一大盘水果）饿了自己拿！我在楼上健身，一个小时以后下来。

Marko（撇嘴）：我不要吃桃子。我要吃薯片。

Phili：薯片没营养，吃了不长身体。

Toni：你小时候吃了很多薯片吧？

Phili（端起水果）：不吃拉倒！自己玩儿吧！（上楼）

Thomas（打了Toni一下）：让你多嘴！我还想吃草莓呢！现在我们只能饿肚子了！

Marko：Phili不能不给我们东西吃的，我爸爸可以告他虐待我们。

Thomas：那我就要被赶出去流落街头了！你爸爸会收留我和Jorg-Hans吗？

Marko：不知道。不过我可以收留你们，反正我爸爸也天天不在家。

Toni：现在我们做什么？可以看电视吗？我知道有一个台可以看不穿衣服的人。

Thomas：是付费台吗？

【Toni点头。】

【Thomas摇头。】

Marko：那Holger和Diego每次来都玩什么啊？

Thomas：打游戏。

Marko：没劲，早就通关了。

Thomas：看Diego他爸搞来的新奇玩意儿，会跳舞的小狮子音响什么的。

Toni：我们能叫Diego来吗？

Thomas：他爸周末带他去滑雪了。

Marko：大夏天去哪儿滑雪啊？

Thomas：瑞士。

Toni：有私人飞机真好啊。

Thomas：那算什么啊，他们还有自己专用的滑雪道呢。

Marko：哇！那他们也有自己的度假屋吧？

Thomas：好几个呢，到处都有！瑞士，新西兰，夏威夷，摩洛哥，迪拜，马尔代夫，斯里兰卡，毛里求斯，南极……

 

\------------------------------------

 

【门铃响起。】

【Mario深吸一口气，打开门。】

Sami：Mario！亲爱的！（用力拥抱Mario）

Basti（保持距离）：嗨。

Sami（扑上去拥抱）：Basti！我的好兄弟！

【Basti皱眉。】

Sami：好久不见你们了，（自己走进屋）我实在工作太忙了。你们也知道，电视台根本离不开我，观众一天不见我就要打爆电话了。（坐在沙发上）Mesut希望我多休息，可他自己都是个工作狂。他整天呆在电视台，周围有那么多人觊觎他，我怎么能放心？这次我本来要带他一起过来，结果他临时又生病了，不然我们四个一起约会肯定很棒。你们别站在门口啊，快过来！对了，Holger呢？

Mario：……Holger吃了太多冰激凌胃疼，在房间睡觉呢。

Sami：他既然睡了，我们就一起出去玩一会儿再回来。

Basti：那怎么行，不能把小孩自己丢在家里啊。

Sami：你们活得太累了！小孩已经绑架了你们的生活！你们已经掉进黑洞里了！（站起来慷慨激昂）人活着是为什么？为自己！你们要懂得享受生活！你们给小孩付出那么多、牺牲那么多，他们领情吗？不！所以说，刚放手时且放手，我们三人出去找个酒吧，好好放松一下！

【 _Mario：然后他又要开始讲Mesut了。_ 】

Sami：看我和Mesut！没有小孩！没有束缚！无忧无虑的二人世界！

【 _Mario：喏。_ 】

Sami：说真的，你们两个事业本来就不顺……

【 _Basti：什么？_ 】

Sami：……如果家庭生活再那么多压力，迟早要崩溃！

【 _Mario：我马上就要崩溃了。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【Phili家】

Toni：我们二比一决定了，就打游戏！反对的可以不玩！

Marko：那我干什么？

Thomas：你会烤蛋糕吗？你可以给我们烤点纸杯蛋糕。

Marko：我家保姆会烤。

Toni：那把你家保姆叫来。

Marko：我家保姆被遣送回国了！不然我现在就在家吃意大利面了，我来这里干什么！

Thomas：都怪你，说得我也想吃意大利面了。如果你们悄悄的，我们可以自己煮来吃，我知道放在哪里。

Toni：我对做饭没什么兴趣。

Marko：不是说Holger要来么？他会带好玩的东西来吗？

Thomas：Holger一般会带小鸭子来，我们玩过家家。

Marko：算了，我们还是煮意大利面吧。

 

\------------------------------------

 

【Basti家】

Sami：楼上什么声音？是Holger在打游戏吗？

Basti：不是！怎么可能……

Mario：是邻居家的电视……

Sami：我都听到喊声了……“去死吧！”

Mario：邻居在看凶杀片吧……

Sami（疑惑）：你们邻居的电视声音也太大了，应该去投诉一下。

Basti：Sami，你打算……什么时候回去？

Sami：怎么，你不欢迎我？

Mario：不不不。主要是Mesut生病，一个人在家，怕你担心……

Sami：没关系的，我给他请了最好的陪护照顾他！这种时候钱就不能省！我们又不是医护人员，不懂照顾病人，搞不好还被传染。我还把医生叫到家里去看病，这样Mesut就不用出门，可以好好在家休息了！你们也应该给Holger弄一个，然后咱们好出门去喝酒！

Mario：如果你这么想喝酒，我们之前买了一些，就在这儿喝吧。

【 _Basti：有没有搞错？还留他在家喝酒？_

_Mario_ _：早点把他灌醉就清净了！_

_Basti_ _：把谁灌醉啊？每次你都比他先醉！_ 】

Basti：我们家的酒都太廉价了，Sami恐怕不喜欢……

Sami（表情严肃）：Basti，为什么我觉得你对我有些敌意 ？

Mario：啊？不，Basti他没有……

Basti（沉默两秒）：是！我对你有敌意！

Sami&Mario：为什么？

Basti：因为……（犹豫）因为……Mario暗恋过你！他对你还有感觉！

Mario：什……（看到Basti对他使眼色）是的！我……对你有感觉……（扭头）

Sami（看Mario）：你对我有感觉？哦……我，我怀疑过，但是……（看Basti）啊，这可太尴尬了，这么长时间你一直都在忍耐，其实你很生气我们一直见面……

Basti：是的！我很生气！（顺手拿起陈列架上一个雕塑扔到地上）气死我了啊！气得我想砸东西！（一挥手把一排Hello Kitty扫到地上）

Mario：别……啊！我的模型！

Basti：（拿起非洲神像）让你们老见面！（用力扔下去，木制雕塑掉在地板上弹了两下，完好无损）气死我了！（用力一脚踩断了雕塑）

Mario：不要这样……

Sami：Basti！住手！

【Basti把最后一件填充的鸮标本摔烂，这才停下。】

Sami：这都是我的错！我太不敏感了！我很抱歉造成你们的困扰！Mario，感谢你的青睐，但我的心只属于Mesut！我想我们以后最好还是不要见面了！Basti，真的很抱歉！再见！

【Sami习惯性想拥抱Mario和Basti，半途停了下来，转身离开了。】

Mario（看着地上一片狼藉）：有必要这样吗？

Basti：入戏太深，不能自已。

Holger（走进客厅）：他走啦？你们这是在干什么？

Basti：呃……大扫除。

Holger：太好啦！（顺手拿起一盏难看的假古董台灯）

Mario：哎——

【 _Basti（摊手）：很显然，不是只有我一个人讨厌那个台灯。_ 】

 

\------------------------------------

 

【Phili走进厨房。】

Phili：你们干了什么？

Thomas：我们煮了意大利面。嗯……有点煮多了，（端起煮锅，锅的外层占满煮面条溢出来的污渍）你要一起吃吗？

Toni：还不错。第一次没煮熟，我们又多煮了一会儿。

Marko：可是Thomas找不到意面酱，我们又不会做……你会做吗？

Phili（从垃圾桶里拿出空的包装盒）：你们把一整盒都煮了？那是6人份的！

Marko：我们现在有四个人，再把Holger叫来就有5个啦。

Thomas：我可以吃两个人的份！

Phili：……

【 _Phili：以后谁也别想让我替他们看小孩！谁也不行！（冷静两秒）……除了Thomas._ 】


	12. New Year Resolutions

【 _Oli家_ 】

Basti：……四、三、二、一！新年快乐！

Holger：我可以去睡了吗？（哈欠）

Mario：不要这样嘛，新年了应该兴奋一点。

Thomas：我很兴奋呀！我还不想睡！

Phili：谁让你喝那么多Dr. Pepper的！真不敢相信Oli只买了这一种饮料。

Toni：他已经睡了……

【 _Oli倒在沙发上，已经发出鼾声。Basti捏了一下他的鼻子，把他弄醒。_ 】

Basti：我们还没有定下新年愿望呢！

Oli：就因为这个？你就不让我睡觉？

Phili：新年愿望有什么意义，永远没有人能坚持下去。

Basti：谁说的？

Oli：你12岁的那年说要坚持打篮球。

Basti：……我长不到190cm又有什么办法！

Mario：我们今年的新年愿望一定要坚持下去！要想一个办法！

Holger：我困死了！你们让我睡觉行不行！

Thomas：别这样嘛！新年愿望很有趣的！

Oli：别闹了，这有什么难。你们互相写新年愿望，然后互相监督，不就行了。

Mario：好！就这么办！

Phili：我不想参加……

Basti：所有人都要参加！

Oli：我不想参加……

Basti：所有人！都要参加！

Holger（对Oli）：下次不要买Dr. Pepper啦！

 

\-----------------------

 

Oli：都写完了吧？可以看了。

Thomas：我先来！看我的是什么……（打开纸条）“不要大声说话”？！这是什么意思？

Toni：意思是你太吵了。

Thomas：你故意整我！

Toni：谁说是我写的了？

Thomas：那是谁！

Mario：好了，不要闹了，我们要正视自己的问题。Holger？

Holger（打开纸条）：“不要总和小鸭子玩”……不！我不干！

Basti：不能不干！

Holger：凭什么？

Thomas：就是！

Basti：……如果大家都能做到，我们就一起去新开那家吃到饱餐厅，我请客。

Oli：你是说从生鱼片到菲力牛排应有尽有那家？

Phili：你是说很贵那家？

Toni：你是说可以边吃边打游戏那家？

Basti：对。

Toni：酷！我一定完成任务……（念纸条）“多和Holger一起玩”……没门！

Holger：谁这么恨我！

Mario：不要这样嘛，Holger不和小鸭子玩，正好和Toni一起。看看我的是什么……“整理衣柜和储物间”——Basti！

Basti：谁说一定是我写的！

Mario：我知道你早就想扔掉我存的那些发胶了。

Basti：不予置评……这谁写的——“戒手机”？我又没有手机上瘾！

【 _所有人沉默。_ 】

 

【闪回1】

Kiess：我想和你谈一下Holger的美术作业……

Basti：稍等（打手机）……对，没事，你说……

【闪回2】

Mario：Holger去Phili家还没回来？

Basti（专心致志玩手机）：等我把这关打过去……就去接他……哎呀，又死了！重来！

【闪回3】

Holger：爸爸，我这道题不会做，你来看一下……

Basti：好……（手机短信铃声）等一下……（低头看手机）嘿嘿，这条太好笑了。先回复再转发一下……（忘了一旁的Holger开始发短信）

【闪回4】

Oli：这是我的老朋友Ze Reberto；这是我儿子Basti.

Ze：你好。

Basti：来！我们合张影！（拿手机自拍合影）好了，发到脸书上……

 

【闪回结束】

Basti：好吧，我懂你们的意思。下面该谁了？Phili？

Phili：我发誓，如果你们谁要整我……“多对人微笑”？这不难嘛，我挺爱笑的。

Holger：你上课就不爱笑。

Phili：上课有什么好笑的？而且你只听了那么一次……

Thomas：你对我也不太爱笑。通常你都在吼我——“Thomas，把地板清理干净！”“Thomas，不许在屋里玩水枪！”“Thomas，又忘了冲马桶！”

Toni & Holger：恶……

Thomas：真的是忘了！

Oli：最后一个是我的吗？（打开纸条）“和Stefan和解”——我们根本就没有问题啊，有什么可和解的？

Basti：真的么？

Oli：不信？（拿起电话，拨号）喂，Stefan！……是，我知道很晚了……我只想说明一下，我们没有过节了吧？……我没喝多，是Basti他们要我这么说的……对，我也这么说，没有矛盾也就没有“和好”这一说……明天啊，明天我要睡觉，改天吧，再见！（挂电话）搞定！

 

\-----------------------

 

【 _Basti家_ 】

Mario：衣柜收拾完了！储物间明天接着整理！

Basti：真的？衣柜整理好了？

Mario（犹豫）：……按照我的标准，是的。

Basti：我怎么没看到任何被淘汰的物件？

Mario：因为……没什么可淘汰的呀！

Basti：是么？（从衣柜拉出一条镶满亮片的紧身裤）你觉得这个不用淘汰？

Mario：今年很流行亮片的……（塞回去）

Basti：这个呢？（拽出一条满是破洞的围巾）

Mario：说不定哪天就流行了……（关上衣柜门）你干嘛要看着我，做自己的事去！

Basti：你们不让我用手机，我就没什么可做了（咬指甲）。

Mario：你可以去看看Holger他们玩得怎么样。

Basti：才不。我刚进去了一下，气氛太诡异了……

 

\-----------------------

 

【 _Holger房间_ 】

【 _Holger，Thomas和Toni三个人坐在地上。Holger和Toni在打游戏，Thomas坐在旁边看。_ 】

Toni（瞥了一眼Thomas）：你能不能别这么直愣愣地看着我！看得我浑身发毛！你要想打就直接说，我让给你打！

【 _Thomas摇摇头。_ 】

Holger：他不能打游戏，因为他打游戏老忍不住大喊大叫。

Toni：所以他就决定变哑巴？

Holger：因为Thomas不会小声说话。他说话一直都很大声。

Toni（放下游戏手柄）：我不想打了，好累，Thomas好诡异。

Holger（大叫）：不行！继续打！你必须陪我玩！他们收走了我的小鸭子！我现在很烦！

Toni：可是我的手酸了，我想休息一会儿……

Holger：我还想和小鸭子玩呢！快拿起来！我要打得你满地找牙！

【 _Toni：我真的不想和他玩了……_ 】

Toni：Thomas，如果往你嘴里塞个东西什么的，你能替我打一会儿么……

【 _Thomas看看杀红眼的Holger，摇摇头。_ 】

Holger：快点！再废话我就拿Mario的发胶喷你！

 

\-----------------------

 

【 _G大学 Phili办公室_ 】

Phili；请进！

【 _Manu，Benni，Mats和Andi走进来。_ 】

Manu：教授，我们来交作业。

Phili：哦，放那个盒子里。（突然想起什么）谢谢（笑了一下）。

【 _四个学生顿时愣住。_ 】

【 _Manu：我从没见过Lahm教授这种表情……_

_Benni_ _：他那是……对我们笑吗？_

_Mats_ _：我们是不是有麻烦了？_ 】

Manu：呃……

【 _Andi：等一下，我还没说呢……_ 】

Phili：你们还有事吗？

Mats：教授……您……还好吗？

Phili：很好啊。（微笑）

【 _四个人同时打个冷战，落荒而逃。_ 】

 

\-----------------------

 

【 _几天后_ 】

【 _D小学，Kiess老师办公室_ 】

Basti（冲进来）：抱歉，Kiess老师，久等了。我回家听到电话留言就马上赶过来了！【 _Kiess老师旁边站着（代理）校长MF；Holger，Thomas，Toni和Bender家双胞胎坐成一排；Mario和Oli，以及一个长得很像Kiess的人站在孩子们后面。_ 】

Kiess：没关系，我们还没开始，Lahm先生还没到。这位是Rolfes先生，双胞胎的爸爸。

Basti（点头打招呼）：你好。（对Oli）你怎么来了？

Oli：他们打不通你手机，就把我叫来了。

Basti：都是你们不让我用手机！

【门被推开，Phili一脸不悦地走进来。】

Phili：不好意思，从学校出来的时候耽误了。碰到Metze教授的时候就因为对他笑了一下，他就以为我对他那些乱七八糟的社区青年中心很感兴趣，说个没完没了……到底出了什么事？

Kiess：其实呢……元旦假期回来以后这几天，Holger，Thomas和Toni都表现不太正常，我一直想和你们谈谈。但今天就发生了一些事情……

Rolfes：是这样的，我平时不常在家，今天难得有空，就想早点来接Lars和Sven带他们出去玩。结果来了就看到Holger叫Sven是“歪脸”……

Mario（仔细看看双胞胎）：右边那个是Sven吗？好像是有点歪……

Lars（大叫）：我弟弟下巴骨折刚做了手术！不要欺负他！

Mario：哦……抱歉。

Rolfes：本来小孩子闹着玩，我也不会当回事，但是……

Holger：不对！是Sven先叫Thomas“哑巴”的！他们先欺负人！

Basti：Holger，不要打断大人说话！

Holger：你们不讲理！不给我玩小鸭子还不讲理！（板脸）

Toni：还强迫我和Holger一起玩，结果他闯祸我都跟着倒霉！

【 _Thomas指指自己的嘴巴。_ 】

【 _Kiess：想当初我选择这份工作是因为，我觉得小孩子很可爱。但我忘了他们的家长可能会是怎样的怪人。_ 】

Kiess：最近Thomas在课堂上发言也不积极了，和同学交流也少了，感觉精神状态很不好。Holger倒是积极和别人交流了，但情绪很容易失控……

MF：问题是，小孩子吵嘴没什么，升级到身体冲突就违反学校规定了。

Kiess：我们发现Thomas拿了一瓶发胶向双胞胎喷。

MF：他不肯说是哪里弄来的，我们就搜了他的储物柜。还有Toni和Holger的。

Kiess：我们在Holger的柜子里发现了很多发胶发蜡。

【 _Basti，Phili和Oli都扭头看Mario._ 】

Mario：Basti要我把他们全都扔掉！怎么能全都扔掉呢！我总得找个地方藏吧！

MF：然后在Toni的柜子里发现了两个游戏手柄——上面都贴着Holger的名字。

Holger：原来是你偷的！

Toni：我不是想偷，我只是想藏起来……Holger逼着我跟他整天打游戏，我胳膊疼、眼睛疼、头疼……

Oli：早就说不要搞什么新年愿望，看吧……

Rolfes：看起来是这家人内部的事……我可以先带双胞胎回家吗？我们已经在这儿待了3个小时了……

Basti：真不好意思，这件事我们回去一定解决好。

MF：是吗？希望下次联系你能不这么困难。

Phili：没问题，我们心里有数。（微笑）

 

\-----------------------

 

【 _吃到饱餐厅_ 】

Basti：我说，大家，我很开心每个人都能坚持我们的新年愿望。但是，事实证明，有时候别人提出的新年愿望——虽然出发点是好的——并不那么切合实际。

Oli：谁说的？我让你少鼓捣手机，你不就有更多时间关心家人了吗？

Basti：原来是你给我提的？不是Mario？

Mario：我写的是Oli那条。

Oli：让我和Stefan和解不是Basti写的？

Mario：Basti明显写的是我那条。

Holger：那条是我写的……你的发胶太熏人了，还有衣服……你每次来接我我都不敢让你下车。

Mario：有那么糟吗？

【 _众人沉默。_ 】

Holger：爸爸，是你不让我玩小鸭子吗？

Thomas（努力低声说）：是我。所以是Phili嫌我太吵？

Toni（举手）：是我。我耳朵都快聋了。等等，那是谁让我去和Holger玩的？Basti叔叔？

Phili：好吧，是我。（对着Toni笑笑）我想让你像Thomas一样多去Basti家，这样我就能清净了。那么，也就是说……（转向Basti）

Basti：没错，我觉得你应该多笑笑。其实你笑起来很阳光啊，就像十几岁的少年。

Phili（收起笑容）：我是大学教授！我不想被当做十几岁的小孩！

【 _突然，一个声音响起。_ 】

某人：3盘龙虾，4盘螃蟹，7大碗牡蛎……我没看到那个叫Torsten的胖子啊！

Oli：Stefan，为什么你总出现在我们吃饭的地方？全城只剩你一个厨子了吗？

Effen：这是我开的餐厅！说这话的应该是我！你们这群怪人为什么总出现在我的地盘！

Holger：你们不是说不吵了吗？

Oli：我们没有吵，这是我们正常对话的状态。

Effen：没错。欢迎你们常来。（转身要走，又停下）对了，不要浪费食物，会罚款的。

 

\-----------------------

 

【 _Basti：最终……一切又都恢复了正常。但和以前相比，又有些不一样了。_

_我爸和Stefan叔叔至少可以一起坐下来喝酒了。（Effen和Oli坐在一起喝啤酒、抽雪茄。）_

_Holger_ _拿回了他的小鸭子，但不再每天抱着鸭子不理别人了。（Holger把小鸭子介绍给双胞胎，双胞胎拿着两只一模一样的鸭子和Holger一起玩。）_

_Mario_ _又买了一堆可怕的东西回来，但他很快就知道买错了东西。（Mario把一条紫色的喇叭裤团成一团扔到床底下。）_

_Thomas_ _又开口说话了，音量没怎么降低，但他至少不会半夜吵得邻居都睡不着了。（Thomas躺在床上，嘴上戴了一副口罩。）_

_Toni_ _和Holger仍然算不上朋友，不过互相掐架的次数少多了。（Toni和Holger一起挑衅Marko，然后被Marko追着跑。）_

_Phili_ _对学生的态度好了很多，不过他还在努力让学生们适应。（Phili对Benni笑笑，Benni努力回报了一个微笑。）_

_我终于又有手机用了，不过Mario强迫我删掉了很多应用程序。（Basti偷偷打俄罗斯方块，发现Mario走过来连忙把手机藏起来。）_ 】


End file.
